That Summer Heat
by B. Wordsworth
Summary: Yamato Ishida thought summer camp would be a breeze this year, being a counselor. No curfew, no parents & all the ladies he could feast his eyes on. That is until a new camper, Kari Kamiya, enters. Oh & her brother is head counselor. Smells like trouble!
1. Chapter 1

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 1

Synopsis: Yamato Ishida thought summer camp would be a breeze this year, being a counselor. No curfew, no parents & all the ladies he could feast his eyes on. That is until a new camper, Kari Kamiya, enters. Oh and her brother is head counselor.

Things to Know:  
- I don't own this. But thanks for reminding me; I'm going to go smother myself to death.  
- This is an **AU** (_alternate universe_), which means not everything goes according to the show.  
- It's rated **M** ( **R**) for a reason. **Cursing**, sexual scenes & occasional violence. And I know you people love all three :D…or is everyone not as morally corrupt as myself?

Enjoy!

A Nineteen-year-old Yamato Ishida whistled a chipper old tune to himself as he leisurely made his way down the small camp parking lot. He drug one hand through his golden-blonde mane, the other clutching onto two duffle bags thrown over one shoulder.

The young blonde felt himself smile when the familiar scent of bug repellant and sun-block lotion filled his nostrils.

It was a smell he always associated and first experienced at Camp Catskill, a summer camp he had been attending yearly since the tender age of nine. The nineteen-year-old had experienced most of his teenage gaucheries and firsts on the campgrounds, both good and bad. And now, nearly a decade later, he was attending the summer camp as a camp counselor.

"Yamato!"

The golden-topped male felt himself drawn from his inner musings, glancing up at the call of his name. A grin tugged his lips as he caught sight of a familiar pair of faces making their way towards him.

"Good to see you made it on time, Mimi." The nineteen-year-old teased as he took the slight girl into a salutatory hug. Mimi Tachikawa frowned at the boy's remark, a somewhat hurt expression puckering her delicate features.

"I do not know what you are talking about." The eighteen-year-old female spout somewhat huffily, nose upturned in the air as she crossed her arms under his chest. Yamato chuckled at that, gaze shifting towards the other male at her side. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Koushiro, you are aware this is camp, right?"

Koushiro Izumi, a twenty-year-old boy with a mane of russet-brown hair and twinkling black eyes, was busy fervently pounding at the small keyboard of his hand held mini-computer to take note of his comment.

Mimi released an exasperated sigh, her pretty amber-brown eyes rolling heavenward, before she reached over and noisily snapped the electronic device shut. The auburn-haired male wrenched up at that, as if jerked from his reverie, before blinking about himself with confused eyes.

"When did we get to camp?" The twenty-year-old male remarked, reaching up and scratching at the back of his scalp. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the taller male, jerking out a willowy arm for a welcoming shake.

"Yamato! When did you get here?"

The blonde opened his mouth to reply to the boy's inquiry but instead found himself jostled by something, stumbling foreword to regain his balance. He swiveled about to see what had caused his slip, fully prepared to give the prick a verbal lashing for his misstep.

He didn't even utter a word.

A tiny slip of a girl was sprawled at his feet, three heavy-looking luggage cases scattered about the dirt ground.

Her hair was long and full, heavy skeins of chestnut brown pulled up into a high ponytail that ended just at the curve of her back. A few defiant strands refused to lay tamely about her head, framing a heart-shaped face and a pair of shimmering rose pink eyes.

She wore a lemony-yellow sundress made of airy chiffon, sleeveless and done with a half-circle neckline. The dress was pleasantly snug about her lean torso up until the curve of her hips, the skirt belling out to her knees. Little white flowers lined the hem of the skirt, a pair of white sandals encasing her tiny feet.

She looked no older than seventeen he surmised and definitely a foreigner as she glanced about nervously, looking terribly out of place.

The young brunette hastily scrambled to her feet, vehemently apologizing for her misstep as she gathered her fallen luggage bags. She nearly fell again when another hand joined her venture, lifting all three of her bags with a single arm.

"You're new, aren't you?" Yamato inquired softly, slinging her bags over his shoulder.

The girl stared at the blonde with a painfully mortified, perfectly scarlet red face and looking adorable to boot.

"Y-Yeah. T-This is my f-f-first time at this camp. I just m-moved here from California and my mom figured this'd be a good way to meet people." The brunette elaborated with a nervous giggle. The nineteen-year-old found himself smiling at the innate innocence that exuded the girl, something he hadn't seen in a while.

"Well I'm camp counselor Yamato," The blonde announced with a mischievous grin, suddenly leaning into the girl. Two bright red spots sprouted on her cheeks, finding it increasingly hard to breathe properly.

"I'll be here to make sure your stay is a pleasant one."

"W-Well thanks in advance for that Yamato, but I must get going to my cabin." She blurted quickly, sounding flustered and looking it to. The seventeen-year-old awkwardly made a move to grab her luggage back from the male and felt her brow pucker with confusion when he held them back.

"I'll bring these to your cabin for you." The nineteen-year-old offered helpfully, hitching up the bags more securely on his shoulder. Sheer terror besieged her pretty face, her hands rising up in objection.

"Oh! I couldn't possibly ask--"

"You didn't ask, I offered." He interjected grinningly, motioning with his hands to stop her from doing the same.

"And I wouldn't want you falling like you did before, so please, just lead the way."

The young brunette remained still for a moment, fidgeting uncomfortably for a moment before pivoting her heel.

Yamato cast a fleeting glance at his two companions, ignoring Mimi's cautionary glare with a departing wave of his hand. It's not like he was going to marry her or something, he was just carrying her bags.

He was just having some fun.

"So, what brings you all the way to Japan?" The blonde questioned off-handedly as he trailed the slight female, head tilted slightly with curiosity. The auburn-haired female was silent before responding.

"My parents are originally from Odaiba, but when I was little my dad got a job transfer to California and now he got another job transfer back to Odaiba. It's so weird, you'd figure they could make up their minds or something."

Yamato laughed at the last part, the girl soon joining in the gaiety. The two fell into a companionable hush for the rest of the short trek, coming to a stop at the wooden porch situated in front of cabin J-04.

"Well, here we are." The nineteen-year-old announced to no one in particular, happily plopping her belongings down onto the porch floor. He turned back to her, flashing a knowing grin.

"See, no harm done."

The brunette flashed an appreciative smile, glancing back at the cabin behind her before turning back to the boy in front of her.

"Thanks for all the help…Yamato. But I think I can handle it from here." Was her murmuring response, extending out a trembling arm. The blonde cast her a questioning look but quickly shook it off, taking the pale appendage in his clutch and shaking twice.

"It was no problem, I'm here to help."

She nodded and made a move to pull back but was kept in place as this Yamato fellow didn't let go of her hand, still nestled gently in his strong hold. She felt her face burn.

"I have one question though," He began, tugging her a bit closer to him. She gulped and nodded twice, scrambling to gather the little sense of the wits she had left.

"What's your name?"

The seventeen-year-old let out a loud sigh of relief, her tense shoulders relaxing with the motion. That was short lived, however, as the young female began to notice the gaggle of females just beyond herself.

They were glaring at her with this disgusted repulsion, conspiratorially whispering something scandalous amongst each other. One of them outright pointed at the brunette, squishing her face into a nasty expression.

She couldn't quite understand their hostility, considering she didn't even know them. The young female thought briefly if she had done something on the bus ride over, but couldn't come up with a single thing.

As she glanced back down, she felt her eyes widen considerably, her hand still snared in Yamato's own. A pink hue painted the highline of her cheeks as she realized this counselor must be rather popular with the female populace of the camp.

And here she was, holding his hand and making enemies by every curious glance.

"Oh my…" The seventeen-year-old whispered to herself, absently biting at her lower lip in nervous habit.

"Your name is oh my?" The nineteen-year-old inquired in a bewildered tone, brow furrowing with confusion.

"Oh no!" She gasped then giggled a little sheepishly to herself, motioning airily to dispute his remark.

"You can call me Kari."

"Kari…" Yamato murmured to himself, strangely enjoying how it rolled off his tongue. It was then the camp bell rung the air, signaling for all campers to report to their respective cabins for roster call.

"Thank you again, but I must get going." Her face was wrought a little, almost fretful of being late for attendance call.

The golden-topped male only nodded, smiling a little, as he absently caressed the top flesh of her hand with his thumb. She literally shivered at the motion.

"It was nice meeting you, Kari." He gave her one his earth-shattering grins; one that had gotten him out of and into plenty of trouble in his life. His grin twisted into a full on smirk as his legendary expression worked its magic.

The seventeen-year-old nodded, now certain that her face had taken on a permanent pink shade, as she clumsily stepped back. She bumped into her pile of luggage bags, the source of all this trouble and flashed him a thoroughly embarrassed smile.

"Oops! Forgot that was there, heh…" She aimlessly reached behind her, grabbing the bags and murmuring her gratitude once more.

Yamato didn't say a word but kept his eyes locked with hers until it was simply impossible to do so, as she vanished behind the cabin door. He blinked then grinned, turning his heel as he made his way back to his own cabin.

-:-

Sometime later that day, Yamato sighed heavily as he stalked over towards the one of two available beds in the counselor's cabin. After a long and highly unnecessary information seminar, the counselors were dismissed to their cabins to get more situated.

This consisted of a relatively large room, equipped with two windows lining the walls and two spinning light fans attached to the ceiling. Three beds lined the walls, done in simply navy blue and white bedding, with a large trunk before each bed.

By the time the nineteen-year-old had gotten their, all the beds but two were already taken. He would've liked the one closest to the bathroom, that way he wouldn't have to walk too far, but that spot was designated specifically for the head counselor.

He fiddled with the lock on the trunk before his bed, which defiantly refused to open. The blonde scowled, grunting slightly as he reared back and kicked the chest lid open.

Despite it being the male counselor cabin, the female counselors were all occupied in the room, the majority giggling at the nineteen-year-old display of strength.

"Woah, angry much?" Sora Takenouchi, one of the counselors, remarked from across the room.

Yamato sneered at his companion's remark, tiresomely taking both duffle bags and depositing it into the chest. He'd fix that stuff tomorrow.

"He's just tired, Sora." Mimi called from one of the near-by beds, Koushiro's to be specific. She flashed a mischievous grin to the other female, absently flicking away at one her wavy honey-brown locks.

"He was helping girls with their luggage this morning."

The nineteen-year-old felt himself grinning at the thought, fondly recalling the doe-eyed Kari from earlier that day. He was going to snap something back in response when the door came flying open.

The sudden intrusion aught the undivided attention of all the cabin inhabitants, causing a shift in their gazes at the new entity that had entered.

It was a relatively tall boy, probably twenty or so, with an alarming head of chocolate brown spikes, a blue and white pair of goggles resting on the crown of the wild disarray. He wore a simple pair of blue denim shorts and a white Camp Catskill T-shirt. But most catching was the silver whistle hanging about his neck, signifying his status as head counselor.

The intruder gave the room a quick once over, undaunted by the curious stares he was receiving. He simply walked past them, a duffle bag in either hand, towards the only vacant bed left.

The room settled into an uncomfortable silence as the new male began to unpack his belongings, moving over to open the trunk situated before his bed. He struggled with the lock, as it was rusted and old, refusing to open.

Yamato made a move to help the new counselor when the auburn-haired male suddenly stepped back, swinging hard and kicking the old furniture with practiced ease. Ignoring the girls' uproar of excited giggles, the blonde moved towards the auburn-haired male, arm jutted out.

"I take it you're our head counselor," The nineteen-year-old remarked kindly enough, casting the boy a welcoming grin.

"Names Yamato Ishida."

The new comer looked at the wavering appendage, almost uncertain, before catching it with his own.

"Mines Taichi Yagami." They shook once and the twenty-year-old took a glance at the string of females gathered across the room, each of them casting him a more than welcoming eye. He grimaced slightly, pointing at the horde.

"Are all the girls like that?"

Yamato only chuckled, turning to glance at the dreadfully short-skirted females and giving them an absent wave in greeting. They swooned over themselves, causing their tiny skirts to flare up and give the surrounding populace a lovely view.

Taichi laughed hard at that, sighing as he turned to his newly established companion.

"I'll take that as a yes."

-:-

So I sorta made Yamato a bit more playful than he is…I'm going for that bad-boy popular dude. O.o I don't know…you guys get what I mean, right?

I'm slightly iffy about this…what do you all think? Review and tell me if I should continue or just nip it in the bud. X.X

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 2

Enjoy!  
-:-

Kari released a loud, heavy yawn as she loped her way to the multi-purpose hall, waving a hand before her mouth to keep some sort of decent etiquette. It was 7:30 in the morning and she had just finished breakfast, leisurely making her way for the first designated activity for the day.

So far camp, though she had just woken up, was no different than the ones back in America, aside from the lack of frosted flake cereal and pop tarts. It was strange; they actually offered miso soup and dried seaweed as breakfast option.

Apparently those were staples in this Far East morning menu.

The seventeen-year-old sighed a little, extracting a neatly folded paper out from her shorts pocket. She unfolded the faintly wrinkled sheet, pouring over its contents. Mother had personally chosen which activities her only and beloved daughter was going to take, ignoring the fact that her only and beloved daughter was seventeen already.

The brunette only shook her head at the thought, her brows lifting with surprise. It seemed she was signed up for musical theory for her morning hours, with a half hour break in between before her next activity.

She used to play guitar, well barely, as father never elaborated on the lessons after work became very hectic.

The young girl was jostled from her thoughts as the faintly muffled sound of voices – very feminine ones – floated by her ears. She hastened her pace, quickly reaching the desired location and feeling a little more than astounded at the sight.

The multi-purpose hall was full and lively, bustling with twenty-some-odd campers who seemed a bit too excited for the early hour. Kari cautiously stepped further into the residence, uncertainly glancing about her surroundings to see exactly what all the commotion was about.

The seventeen-year-old took the vacant row of seats in the back, which surprised her a little since most people by nature were inclined to sidle to the back. She only shook it off, carefully sitting herself down onto the bright orange plastic chair.

She glanced at her watch, face puckering, before looking back at the paper schedule grasped in her hand. It was eight and the class of sorts apparently started at seven forty-five.

Their instructor was late, she sighed, contemplating briefly of switching the activity.

"You're Kari, right?"

The brunette jerked up at the call, blinking as she found a somewhat tall and lanky girl standing before her.

She was extremely pale this one and long, flowing locks of a startling lavender purple that spilled unbound to her hips. She had large, round glasses on her face; emphasizing her bright magenta-colored eyes.

Kari felt her brow furrow, faintly perplexed as to why this girl was talking to her. She looked at her a bit longer and nearly gasped with realization, her face warming considerably.

"Oh you're my bunk-mate..." The auburn-haired American murmured as though to herself, glancing up at the taller girl.

"…Miyako Inoue, right?"

The lilac-topped female released a joyous cry of affirmation, reaching out and grabbing the slight girl by the arm. She then took it upon herself to occupy the vacant chair at Kari's right, plopping her large satchel at their feet.

"I've been going to this camp since I was nine – though, I didn't really want to but my mom forced me...something about social development." The tall female shook her head, eyes rolling before she continued.

"..which is strange since I got three siblings, two sisters and a brother – I'm the youngest though, sixteen – oh man! Do you have any siblings? Whatever, what was I saying…ah, yes! So I've been going to this camp since I was nine and I could name every face, rock and creature so when I saw you, I knew you were a new-comer. So, where you from?"

The slight brunette assumed a queer look, a little winded by the sudden influx of information thrown her way. She remained silent for a moment, blinking before releasing a hearty laugh.

The two companions were halted, however, when the bustling populace about them came to a strange silence. They looked up to see the cause of the sudden miracle, their irises snagging onto a lone figure sauntering out onto the large stage before them.

Kari felt her jaw drop slightly, her eyes growing wide and round.

That single individual standing upon the raised dais was none other than that guy she had met yesterday…Yamato Ishida, she believed his name was.

He was incredibly tall, though not enough to make her feel inferior or anything. Black denim shorts cinched his lean waist, a slightly baggy pale blue shirt with the sleeves ripped off thrown over on top. The word 'COUNSELOR' was written in bold black lettering on the front and his surname in the same situated on the back.

He wasn't big or small really…somewhat stocky with just enough muscle definition to attract some attention. A tousled mop of brilliant gold hair (that seemed to literally sparkle under the sunlight) topped his tall person, the tips curling faintly and falling rakishly over his eyes. And his eyes, rich sapphire blue depths that twinkled with some mischievous – and erotic.

The room echoed with flirtatious giggles as giddy anticipation waved over the crowd. Kari frowned a little as she understood why so many campers – _female_ campers had opted for this activity.

"Well hello ladies," Yamato called warmly enough, giving a welcoming wave for further emphasize. He paused slightly, turning to the only other male in the room sitting in the front corner seat.

"And you too, Chad." The blonde ignored the other boy's disturbingly playful – too playful – smile in response.

"This is musical theory or in simpler words, a music class. I will be helping you each to further develop," He paused slightly, casting one of his winning grins.

"Or just help develop some sort of musical ability. There are no discriminations here! We can sing, play guitar or even a sitar – though we don't have that instrument in the storage room."

As he took a general glance over his perspective students, the golden-topped counselor felt his eyes stop onto a familiar face. That Kari girl was seated in the nearly empty back row, aside from her mauve-haired friend.

She listened attentively enough, though not as focused and fixated as the rest of the audience. The brunette laughed quietly at something her companion murmured, whispering something back before she turned her attentions back to the speaker.

Her vibrant rufescent eyes widened as she realized she had been under his scrutiny, that ever familiar pink haze tingeing her features. He grinned at that.

"Did you see that!?" Miyako exclaimed in an excited whisper, practically lunging onto the smaller girl.

"Yamato Ishida is looking at YOU!"

Kari swallowed heavily as her bunk-mate proceeded to grab her by the shoulders and shake her vehemently, rattling on how lucky she was. She only gave half an ear to her endless prattle, instead finding herself almost locked into his gaze.

He continued his introductory speech but kept his stare fixed firmly on her, even flashing a little oh-my-god-so-incredibly-sexy-dear-heavens-I-think-I-might-die smirk in between. Though if it was for her or the crowd, she wasn't really sure.

"…Kari? Kari? Hello?"

The brunette wrenched up with a start, taken from her reverie and finding herself seated in Catskill Camp's multi-purpose hall. She blinked, confused, as she turned her gaze onto the girl at her right who had dazed, bowled over expression on her face.

"Nice to see you again, Kari."

A hot blast of air kissed her bare neck, causing the seventeen-year-old to yelp in surprise. Luckily for her, the rest of her fellow campers were heavily immersed into their discussions and instruments to notice.

She turned about, a bit fretful and almost foreboding, and felt her innards quiver at the close proximity of her counselor. He stood directly behind her, crouched down onto his knees to talk at her level.

"Y-Yamato, it's good to see y-y-you again." She sputtered, her gaze falling a little as she found it too much to look at him this close.

Her nose crinkled a little as the scent of something delectably, deliciously, scrumptiously _good_ tickled her nostrils. It was sweet, almost like cotton candy, but overlapped by this potent virile musk…it was just good, that's all she knew.

"So what instrument do you play? Or do you sing?" He inquired curiously, crossing his arms over the back of her chair and nestling his chin onto them. She flustered a bit, her face plummeting further down the color spectrum before she finally answered.

"I p-play a little guitar." She admitted softly, her cheeks turning a perfect red shade at his sudden shift of expression. He looked a little surprised, a little _disbelieving_.

She knew it! She sounded so _stupid_.

Yamato was more than surprised to discover the russet-haired vixen was actually musically inclined, and not in singing, as most of his camper-students tended to be. This garnered his interest, through and through.

"Well if that's the case, I can work one on one with you." He informed off-handedly, failing to note the terribly aghast look lurking in her eyes. He sighed a little, rising to his feet as he stretched the aching strain from his legs.

"I don't meet many girls who can even tell the difference between a guitar and a bass, let alone one that can play."

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard his attentions being called for. The nineteen-year-old blanched when he saw who it was, that questionable Chad fellow looking forcibly helpless with a banjo in his hands.

"I'll have to talk to you later," Yamato muttered almost bitterly, turning back to face the slight girl. He bent slightly, hand sweeping the floor in a mellow-dramatic departure.

"Duty calls."

And with that the camp counselor pulled back and grudgingly made his way toward the only other male in the room. Miyako, who had finally recovered from her mindless stupor, quickly turned back to the tiny brunette with an enthusiastic smile.

"I can't believe it! You and Yamato Ishida are gonna have a 'one on one'." Miyako purred conspiratorially, shaking her brow suggestively.

Had Kari heard or understood the crude insinuation, she would've died on the spot. But the guileless brunette only nodded, gulping as she allowed herself to stare after the golden-topped counselor.

He was busy trying to show one of the campers how to properly hold a banjo, though it was a losing battle. Yamato straightened a bit, looking rather frustrated, before he suddenly jerked about in the seventeen-year-old's direction.

His eyes widened slightly, as he found her stare intently angled in his direction, but quickly took the notion in stride. Ever-cool, the nineteen-year-old flashed her that smile and winked, before turning his attentions back to the musically impaired campers.

Kari sighed, cradling her head into the palm of her hands. It was going to be a very long day.

-:-

SugarSprial: Oh my, you're so sweet! :D I'm so glad I didn't over detail (as I often tend to do x.X) But thank you for the review, please review again!

The Digital Gate: xD No, I did not intend to make this a rated T, however I did fix it. I was deliriously tired after writing that chapter for three or four hours straight and well yeah. Thanks for your kind review, it really motivated me to continue.

Forever With Me: No worries my friend, this is not going to become a Taiora. This is and will primarily focus on YaKari (Yamato Ishida & Hikari Yagami) Sorry I didn't specify that in the first chapter! But thank you for the review and please, review again!

The lost-kitten: I initially thought the story concept might seem to highschoolmusically/bad Disney movie-ish. But, Im glad to see you like it! And no, it will not be a Taiora. I'm not sure as of yet who I am pairing our Taichi with, but we will see…

KoumiLoccness: No worries, Taiora ain't happenin in this one! But some Koumi/YaKari, indefinitely. And yes, it might get borderline lemony xD But that makes it a bit more fun, doesn't it?

I know the first two chapters have been relatively boring, however, the 3rd chapter will definitely be…exciting, to say the least. (;

Review! (Pretty please? I might just give you Yamato for a lovely one-nighter…and no, this is not prostitution or bribery o.o…sshhh.)


	3. Chapter 3

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 3

-:-

Catskill Camp's local heartthrob released a tired sigh as he made his seemingly long trek to the local watering hole. Granted, the golden-topped counselor wasn't exactly elated when he was bestowed with the unfortunate spot as pool instructor, but he'd have to make the best of it.

Yamato squinted slightly, as the ever-shifting shafts of sunlight suddenly intensified and it had grown painfully bright. One hand shuffled through his shorts pockets for a pair of sunglasses, the other carrying a duffle bag full of pool supplies and necessities.

His search was halted, however, when he heard the loud familiar outcry behind him. He blanched at the realization, his pretty azure orbs rolling upward with aching desperation.

May the gods come down and smite him now. Please.

"Yama-baby!"

The nineteen-year-old turned to catch sight of a tall ungainly woman eagerly scampering his way, her thick mass of unruly brown locks swaying in the gentle winds. She nearly sprinted when he turned her way, throwing herself onto him in a half tackle, half hug.

"Jun Motimiya." The normally cool teenager managed between tightly clenched teeth, lips twistingly into a forcibly civil smile. He struggled for a moment, almost elbowing the girl in the face, before he managed his way out of her hold.

"I thought you weren't coming back to camp this year…"

The auburn-haired twenty-one-year-old sighed dreamily as she latched herself onto his right arm, giggling manically.

"Luckily for us, my internship in Australia doesn't start till after camp! So we have this last summer together." She released another breathy sigh, snuggling her face into the curve of his shoulder.

"Us?" The blonde sputtered incredulously, half-heartedly yanking at his right extremity to free itself from the lethal constraints.

"Duh!" Jun affirmed with a roll of her eyes, head shaking.

It was then (by the sheer grace of God, as Yamato called it) when the bubbly sprite known as Mimi Tachikawa happened by. The two girls exchanged a less than amicable glance, the twenty-one-year-old practically turning fiery red at the other female's presence.

"Well Yamato, seems I'll be manning pool duty with you today." Mimi informed with a sour expression, head shaking with a tired air. She quickly snatched the blonde by the wrist, efficiently detaching the living parasite known as Jun Motimiya in the process.

"Man, I can't thank you enough." Yamato heaved in a hapless tone, happily allowing himself to be pulled about by the slight female. The eighteen-year-old smirked a little, casting a laughing stare over her shoulder.

"She would've raped you if I hadn't showed up."

The two counselors made it to the large camp pool soon enough, the eager campers already present and waiting. Most of them were already suited in their bathing suits, which as Yamato noted, acknowledged happily that pool guard wasn't such a bad position after all.

The blonde happily plopped the duffle bag down, opening it and beginning to deposit its contents. Several water floating devices, sun-tan lotion and other pool necessities were soon laid out on the hot cement floor.

He straightened slightly, rubbing the ache from his back from the previous position, when something snagged his attention. Off a few feet, under one of the shady oak trees, was that ever present brunette Kari.

He grinned, making fast strides to approach the girl.

-:-

"You look fine!" Miyako exclaimed exasperatedly, flailing her arms in the air in further emphasis of her frustration. Kari shook her head obstinately, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and assuming a rather sour expression.

"I can't, Miyako!" The brunette whined, the unyielding air fading to one of nervous unease.

"Can't what?" A low, sultry voice rumbled behind her.

The American camper wrenched back at the sudden intrusion, pivoting her heel and nearly reeling back at the sight that met her. That uncertainty from prior fizzled to humiliated chagrin, her face becoming increasingly warm.

"Yamato…" The seventeen-year-old murmured, reaching up to scratch rather sheepishly at the back of her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm co-instructing the swimming lessons right now, that's my excuse. I could ask you the same." The blonde answered with a slight grin, reaching over to pluck the stray leaf that had taken rest atop her chestnut-brown head.

"If I didn't know any better little one, I'd say you're following me."

The auburn-haired female felt her face darken at the insinuation, her gaze falling as she found it near impossible to look him in the eye currently. Though it seemed to happen an awful lot when around the golden-topped counselor.

"I-I'm signed u-up for the activity." She blurted, nervously biting at the corner of her lip.

"For swimming, that is."

The nineteen-year-old's brows lifted with surprise, pretty azure eyes growing wide with a bit of surprise.

"Swimming? Did you forget your bathing suit or something?" He questioned, gesturing towards the blue, over-sized T-shirt that engulfed her frame. Hikari blinked, glancing down.

"Oh.." She murmured, plucking at the hem of her shirt, which reached just past her knees by the by.

"I-I have my bathing suit under, b-but my mom got m-me a new one and it looks really bad."

The nineteen-year-old felt his expression soften at that, as he took note of the hurt and sheer terror that housed her incarnadine red depths.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," He murmured knowingly, suddenly throwing his arm about her shoulders and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Tell you what, I'll show you my bathing suit if you show me yours, hmm?"

Kari didn't get the chance to gainsay his offer as the sinfully attractive male stepped back, his long arms reaching back and yanking his black T-shirt over his head.

Despite his lean and narrow frame, an amazing amount of musculature veined about his person in meticulous detail. Faint ridges ran down his otherwise flat torso, the same definition cording about his shoulders and arms.

And then he suddenly bent down, undoing the buttons of his dark blue jeans in the slowest, almost teasing way possible. He shoved the garment off soon enough, revealing a pair of white and blue swimming trunks. He straightened soon after, extending his arms with an accomplished grin.

Now the young seventeen-year-old, for some unexplainable reason, had completely forgotten the works of that silly old thing known as the breathing process. Perhaps it was because it had grown considerably hotter around her, or maybe she shouldn't have skipped out on the snack last break…

…or it was maybe because the single most attractive boy she'd ever had the graces to come across on had just, to simply put it, disrobed in front of her.

Yeah, that might be it.

The brunette gulped heavily, certain that red would be her permanent skin pigmentation, as the boy in question motioned towards her expectantly. His piercing, stabbing, all-knowing sapphire orbs ripped through her like a warm knife through butter; tickling every crevice and inch of her innards and setting them on fire.

She swallowed again, nodding slightly, before reaching down and taking two fist-fulls of the light-blue shirt. She plucked the offending garment off her head, quickly crossing her arms over her exposed body.

Yamato felt his eyes widen slightly, gulping rather loudly as he found himself entranced by the display. He had seen plenty (and I mean plenty) of girls in bathing suits before, in ones that were just spindly strings weaving over their frame. And hers wasn't even as scantily done as the others but man hers…

It was a two-piece, done in bright pink and yellow plaid with white lace trim. The top was a little less than a tube-top that managed to cover her breasts and just so; with two spaghetti straps strung over her shoulders. The bottom road dangerously low at the curve of her hips, revealing her flat belly and slit navel.

It was adolescently innocent yet effeminately seductive…if that even made sense.

"I told you it was horrible!" She mewled, reaching over and hastily beginning to pull the shirt back onto her person. But the elder male was quick to catch the girl by the arm, stopping the motion and taking the garment from her grasp.

"N-No." He sputtered, astounded at the uncertainty and almost…fear that echoed from his mouth. He shook his head, hastily gathering some sort of composure.

The normally cool and unwavering teenager was a bumbling fool around the auburn-haired siren and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"You look great," He assured, his natural nonchalance finally returned to his being. He hung a companionable arm around her shoulder, drawing her near.

"Hell, I'll walk you to the pool. Everyone'll be looking at the ugly blonde freak next to you to even notice your bathing suit."

The seventeen-year-old managed a faint squeak of surprise as she found herself nestled rather cozily under the Ishida's arm. He smelt so darned _good_, to the point where she contemplated briefly if it was a literal sin to have such a tantalizing scent.

And his flesh was surprisingly hot to the touch, searing her already over-heated flesh and shooting the delectable sensations straight to her fire-teased brain.

She glanced over her shoulder, stare pleading and desperate to her lilac-haired bunkmate. Miyako only grinned, remaining still in her spot and giving her an excited thumbs up.

"Oh, so you do think I'm an ugly blonde freak?" Yamato finally questioned, feigning a somewhat pained expression. Though the teasing twinkle in his eyes told otherwise.

"No, no!" Kari disputed quickly, ever oblivious to the boys taunting jaunts. She reached up with one hand, shoving the stray hairs that had managed out of her ponytail behind her ears.

"You aren't a freak at all and you are the _farthest_ thing from ugly."

"So you don't think I'm ugly? Than what am I?" The golden-topped counselor prodded further, leaning in slightly and hovering his face way too close to her for her liking. She gulped heavily under the scrutiny, the beat of her heart pounding endlessly in hers ears.

"I-I uh…I think you're, uhm…" The dark-haired American stumbled helplessly for any word, any thing that could possibly get her out of this unbelievingly humiliating, utterly embarrassing predicament.

"You're cute when you're flustered, you know that?" Yamato murmured in her ear and she was damn well certain his lips were on the skin of her cheek and ohmygod his lips were on the skin of her cheek!!--

Yes, it was definite now, that seventeen-year-old Kari had officially stopped breathing. And blinking. And living, for that matter, cause she couldn't feel her heart beating. In fact she couldn't even bring herself to muster a thought as the tall, handsome Yamato Ishida released her from his hold and walked away.

She finally realized they had made it to the pool, so soon it seemed, and the mouthwatering camp counselor was beginning the swimming session. She didn't really give any attention as the said-boy began his introductory spiel or when he finished. She didn't even notice when the other campers began hopping into the large watering hole, loud splashes echoing their wake.

She was forced to notice, however, when she felt herself shoved over by something behind her. The slight brunette glanced back and saw a gaggle of angry looking females walking past her. They shot her glares that if looks could kill, Kari would not even get that merciful fate. She gulped, stumbling back slightly and quickly glanced away from them.

Her eyes settled on the source of all this chaos, Yamato Ishida, who was currently helping an aptly-curved blonde on the finer lessons of swimming in the deeper end of the pool. She giggled, helplessly clinging to the male to avoid 'slipping.'

The brunette found herself frowning quite heavily, lips curling in disgust as the idiotic _thing_ babbled on about how strong he was, how great he was, how wonderfully wonderful it felt for him to hold her in his arms _that_ way.

And he grinned, nodding in agreement and muttered something witty in response. She suddenly felt very angry, though more hurt than angry, and stomped off far away from the pool, thoughts troubled.

-:-

It was late into the evening hours, the camp activities long since finished and supper hour just coming to a close. The campers were permitted leisure time up until bed call and they were eagerly taking use of the respite.

"You two would have the cutest kids!" Miyako exclaimed knowingly, as she and Kari took a leisure stroll about the near-by lake.

"Oh Miyako!" The brunette scolded, trying her best to look irritated though appearing a bit more abashed than so. She fiddled with one of her long strands of hair, glancing down at it.

"H-He's just flirting, that's a-all. He'd never like a girl like me."

The lilac-haired female felt her eyes widen slightly, before propping her hands onto her hips, brow quirked.

"And just why not, Kari? You're a grade A hottie!" She announced as a matter-of-factly, nodding twice in agreement to her statement. She plucked the spectacles off her face, wiping the dust-ridden lens with her shirt.

"Ya know, he's got to be sick of all the skanks that trail him. You're a breath of fresh air! And the way he always comes up to you, whenever he has a chance? I think he has the hots for you, girl."

The California Native opened her mouth to contend with her friend's overly-confident words when the sound of forcibly high-pitched, irritatingly sweet laughter tickled her ears. The two companions glanced up and the younger one blanched, a nasty glower twisting her lips. Kari too felt a sudden wrench of vexation, as she realized one of them was that aptly-curved _creature_ from the pool.

"Well speaking of skanks…" Miyako muttered with a sneer, perching her glasses back onto the curve of her nose. She nudged her chin pointedly towards the boating dock just beyond them; a pair of scantily clad, orange-tanned females walking their way.

"Well look what we have here, girls…" The tallest one, a leggy peroxide blonde jezebel who looked more befitting of a D-list porno than a camp, purred with sugary sweet grin.

"It's that hand-me-down reject Miyako."

"Really, it's a wonder that she can afford the fees for camp, Cathy." Another, this time a raven-haired bimbo who wore a shirt three sizes too small, followed.

That Cathy girl chuckled lightly under her breath, absently flicking one of her frizzed blonde locks over her shoulder. Her icy-blue eyes shifted from the lavender-topped female to the darker-haired one to her right.

"How rude of me, my names Catherine." The blonde informs, giving the brunette a disgusted look over. She stood expectantly, awaiting her response, but felt her temper rise when she received none.

"What the hell?" Catherine muttered in disbelief, her brow screwing into an angry frown.

"She's like probably a humungo like freak, Cathy. She **is** hanging around with rag girl over here." Her mindless cohort quickly assured, the faint howl of a dog echoing at the aggravating ring of her voice.

"Or – like – maybe she doesn't – like – talk to slutbags such as yourself, Tracy." Miyako hissed through clenched teeth, her hands curling into two tiny fists at her side and trembling quite visibly with her ire.

"Oh close your mouth; you fake Gucci wearing four eyed freakazoid." Tracy spout back, sharing a victorious cackle with her blonde companion. Kari looked up towards her lighter-haired companion, guilt and pity worming her belly at the obvious hurt lurking in her companion's expression.

And something took over her, something very foreign and very, _very_ angry.

"Well she'll close her mouth when you close your legs!" Kari snapped back, surprised at the hostility of her words and further stunned that she even managed to say it out loud.

Their laughs came to an abrupt stop, rounded and disbelieving eyes gaping at the slight American camper. Their shock quickly fizzled to disgust, the two sneering and turning their noses snobbily upright into the air.

"Like whatever, let's go Trace, before someone sees us with these _freaks_." The blonde ordered with a glower, her narrowed blue eyes never once leaving Kari's own.

"Yeah, like, I know." Tracy concurred with her own repulsed expression, purposefully pushing past the other two girls as they made their exit.

Then, suddenly, Miyako burst out into a full-blown roar of laughter; holding her sides to contain the gaiety. The departing females paused at the sudden outburst, slowly glancing over their shoulders.

"What in hell is so funny, Inoue?" The sable-haired Tracy snarled, crossing her arms over her chest.

The sixteen-year-old reached up and wiped the tears forming from her eyes as she finally managed to tame her rolls of laughter. She sighed a little, chuckling slightly before taking a loud intake of breath.

"Man," She murmured, her smile turning into a devilish smirk.

"The thought of you two ever closing your legs, it's a hilarious thought."

The two skanks released a gasp of surprise, harrumphing in adolescent defiance and spinning their heel. Miyako grinned as the opposing females faded off into the far shadows of the night, hoping that a wild creature would stumble upon them and perhaps kill them in a slow and painful death.

"You two be careful! Don't die or something!"

The lavender-haired camper turned her attentions to the female at her side, releasing a satisfied sigh.

"I never thought you had it in you, Kari. But damn!"

Kari nodded a little, face slightly red from the heated confrontation of earlier. She gave a weak smile in response, though a dark glint came surfacing in her bright rufescent eyes.

"I suppose they deserved it, didn't they?" She inquired innocently enough, rubbing at the back of her neck sheepishly.

Miyako laughed, bumping her hip against Kari's own and pulling her back towards the glow of the camp lights.

"Oh they deserved it, they definitely deserved it."

-:-

Yup, I made Catherine a huge irritating whore. If anyone has a problem with that, we can discuss it like two mature individuals…or (cocks gun) I can just make you realize what a huge slag she is.

Whichever you'd prefer.

Also, sorry for the **delayed update** but I've just been…to be truthful, soaking up my lazy existence of a college-bound teenager. That and writers block + the unbearable summer heat in NY, just can't write under those conditions. Damn my AC for being busted.

The Digital Gate: Oh my, writing Taichi's reaction will be a helluva doozy x.X But, for now, it'll just be some Hikari & Yamato lovin. :D Thanks for reviewing!

The lost-kitten: I totally agree, I used to adore Disney before they stopped the magic and started popping out irritating tween idols. And A Levels? Malia? Man, you must have such a busy life. O.o I hope it's a fabulous trip (and maybe, meet a really hot Greek dude :D) I hope this chapter was something nice to come back to! Much thanks!

SugarSpiral: Sorry about that silly mistake! I have a horrid tendency of uploading the fics and **always** missing that one word…okay, maybe not one. But thanks for informing me! And I'm glad to see I found a nice balance of Kari's innocence and Yamato's…well, badass-ness. It's a real doozy to make sure I keep that in check. And, I joined that cute little forum of yours, its loads of fun, though I wish more people would join.

JewelledTears: I'm sure Hikari sounds like all of us if we were in her position, I'd just die if a hottie like Yamato were hitting on me. X.x Thanks for the review!

Meadow: Great to see you enjoyed this story too! Yes, I'll make sure our Yamato doesn't get any more upbeat or I'll lose my sweet tooth. The girls, sadly, are based off real-lilfe femmes I've met in my life. Evil witches x.x And yes, I would not mind one bit if Yamato was real (though of course, a real life one will either be taken or gay v.v) The Chosen haven't met each other, well at least not in the DigiWorld terms. Everything will soon unfold, you shall see. Is Meadow your fanfiction username (so I can go take a gander at your fics as well)? Thanks for the review!

Much thanks to all other reviews: KoumiLoccness, BandWhore2011  
Review! (I'll give you a cookie and I make mean cookies dude, really.)


	4. Chapter 4

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 4

-:-

Yamato Ishida was sick.

At least, that's what he thought, what with the strange way he had been acting the past few days. He'd been proposed with some very…suggestive offers by some of the mouth-wateringly hottest ladies all of Camp Catskill.

And he had turned every single one of them down.

He didn't know why or for what reason, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It made absolutely no sense, since he had no trouble committing such acts before…

The blonde sighed a little, suddenly taking a sharp inhalation and the dangerously good nicotine warmed his insides. The worries and troubles of before faded into the night air as he exhaled the deadly toxins.

It had been a week since he met that tantalizing bound of fluff known as Kari…this innocent, reserved thing who definitely was not his normal type. He generally didn't like the idea of working to get the girls attention since he never truly had to.

But with her, it wasn't such a bad prospect…in fact, he almost liked it.

He was actually earning her attentions rightfully, actually talking to her and guiding her and just being there, he felt _needed_.

The boys back home would say he was needed by many, that if they asked any heterosexual female within a 100 mile radius they would gladly say he was needed. But he knew otherwise, that those girls only wanted and never needed.

They wanted him for his body and looks, for the notorious recognition they'd receive with their affiliation with him. They just wanted, wanted, wanted.

He heaved a heavy sigh, finishing his cigarette and dropping the death-filled stick to the ground. A pale hand shifted into the pocket, extracting the cigarette carton to retrieve another.

"Dammit." He cursed, finding the box empty.

He managed the entire box in one day.

The golden-topped counselor grudgingly pulled himself to his feet on the Counselor Hut porch, turning to enter the tiny cabin. That Willis kid brought a whole luggage full of alcoholic beverages and at this rate, the Ishida was going to probably down half of it tonight.

The room was surprisingly dark, something the nineteen-year-old never enjoyed (though he'd never admit, either). A slight flash of panic seized him, his hand frantically feeling about the walls for the switch.

He sighed with relief but then tensed up for a whole different reason.

"Don't you ever knock!" Mimi snapped scathingly as she snatched a near-by blanket and wrapped it about herself. Meanwhile, Koushiro was fervently searching for his missing shirt, practically trembling with his nerves.

"I-I – we weren't doing it – I MEAN, well, Mimi and I weren't having se—NO NO! I – uh--" The twenty-year-old stammered and stumbled over his words, trying his best to hide what they were obviously previously doing. His face had become a bright cherry red shade and Yamato was certain his old companion was about to faint from lack of proper blood circulation.

The blonde only shook his head, sighing rather heavily and raising a hand in decline. He did not need an explanation nor did he want one. Last thing he needed tonight was the strangest mental picture of his two friends embedded into his memories.

He shuddered.

"Sorry." The counselor muttered pivoting his heel and quickly leaving the cabin and the two lovers in his wake.

He couldn't help but to feel a bit down, knowing that the camp's local tech savvy counselor was hiking more skirt than he was. And that was perhaps the strangest part, all things considered.

-:-

Kari hummed a chipper tune to herself as she neared the multi-purpose hall for music class. It was only seven fifteen and she had a good half hour or so before the activity started, but she had woken up strangely early this morning.

Well Miyako had, after she had shaken the brunette from her slumber and insisted they grasped the day by the reigns. Or go admire the lovely scenery of the morning trumpet player…Iori Hida.

"We grew up together in the same apartment complex," The lavender-topped sixteen-year-old confessed somewhat reluctantly, her glasses fogging slightly.

"H-he was even my Valentines day date my freshmen year, but we never went out afterwards."

The seventeen-year-old trumpet player soon stumbled upon the two, what with them being the only other entities present in the center grounds. Ever the chatterbox, Kari was a little surprised when Miyako was unsettlingly quiet around the boy.

The California camper decided it be best to leave the two companions alone, perhaps to get a bit more reacquainted and avoid that awkward third wheel vibe she was getting.

The auburn-haired female shook her head slightly, musing as to how her somewhat overzealous friend was adamant about her supposed 'relationship' with Yamato yet refused her blatant one with that Iori boy.

The American Native only sighed a little, eyes rolling as she pushed the doors open into the camp hall.

The hall in question was surprisingly empty, the rest of her fellow campers probably spackling on another layer of unnecessary make-up. Kari frowned a little at her cynical thought, ridding it from her mind.

Derisive ideas forgotten, the brunette felt her brow rise as a haunting melody snared her ears. Perplexity puckering her delicate features, the slight girl cautiously came farther into the room and allowed herself to follow the wafting tune.

When she finally discovered the source of the sonority, her pretty ruby-pink eyes grew to the size of saucers.

It was none other than Yamato Ishida, sitting on the single wooden stool situated at the center of the stage. The velvet red curtains were closed, to hide his entity from perusal.

An ink-black guitar was propped between his calloused hands, artfully strumming its strings with practiced ease. He quietly hummed along with the harmony he was playing, eyes clenched tightly shut as he permitted himself to be enrobed by the music.

Kari, for once, allowed herself to actually look upon the heavily admired male; instead of just dropping her gaze in genuine fear.

She never noticed how unsettlingly perfect his hair was, the gold-yellow tresses falling in feathery wisps about his face and framing it, _perfectly_. And for some reason, she knew that he just woke up like that and just the same when he came out of the shower too.

He seemed _too_ perfect.

So enrapt by her pondering thoughts, she failed to notice that the hand that was supporting her weight was actually on the stage light switch. At the sudden increase of pressure, the button flipped on and the front stage lights flared to life.

The nineteen-year-old nearly toppled off his seating at the sudden burst of light, his guitar falling in a loud clatter on the floor. He too fell in the same fashion, wincing slightly as the back of his skull made a solid land on the wooden panels beneath him.

The auburn-haired camper released a squeak of surprise, hand going to her mouth before she quickly hurried to the fallen male.

"Oh I'm so sorry Yamato! I just heard your music and I didn't know who else was in here!" She blurted out in a loud flourish, kneeling at his side and gently pressing against his arms and head for any wounds.

"It's fine." He muttered, a somewhat irked bite to his words. He remained sprawled about the floor, the faint vexation from prior seemingly gone.

She couldn't quite understand why he was still laying there for heavens' sake, or why he his lips had turned into a playful little grin. It took her a bit longer to realize, to her absolute horror, that she was still stupidly feeling about his person for some aching injury.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, instantly retracting her hands and shoving them roughly onto her lap, as if to hold them from doing such an act.

He laughed a little at her reaction, pulling himself into a sitting position and ignoring the slight sore sensation coming from his cranium.

"You wanna play?" He suddenly inquired as he reached over and retrieved his fallen instrument a few feet away.

She shook her head quickly in decline, pretending to be very interested on the wood grains at the floor beneath her, staring intently.

"I-I haven't p-played in a long time." She admitted somewhat uncomfortably, twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"My father never got to finish the lessons."

She didn't understand why she was so inclined to inform this boy about her life, something she had yet to do with some classmates she had known for years, let alone some boy she met a scant week ago.

The girl suddenly tensed at the sound of a sigh come forth from behind her, much closer than prior. Her entire blood flow had redirected to her face, body stiffening with a jerk, as the devilish counselor situated himself behind her.

"Well that's why I'm here." He informed in a gruff tone, settling the wooden instrument onto her lap.

"And I told you we'd play a little, one on one."

The seventeen-year-old was completely motionless as a pair of larger, faintly tanned hands seized her two paler ones, sliding over them with gentle care. He moved the appendages towards the body and neck of the instrument and felt his brow rise when she placed them into proper formation, on her own accord.

He chuckled lightly behind her and the rumbling sensation rolls down his belly and reverberates through her entire being.

"Here you had me thinking you knew diddly squat about the finer art of gee-tar playing." He whispers behind her and she can feel his face half nestled into her mane of russet-colored locks. He simply breathes, as any human should, and the hot searing air of each exhalation tickles the back of her neck, causing the tiny hairs there to jerk and twist under the conditions.

Sorta like she was doing right now.

"Do you remember any songs?" He asks and he leans _closer_, and she feels her entire back pulled full flush against his front. She takes a frantic glance at either side of her, noting how his long legs cornered her in, almost in a protective shell or something.

"I-I-I.." Her voice strangles desperately in her throat; fighting, stabbing and screaming for a release. She swallows that lump that had formulated in her throat, forcing herself to talk.

"I..can't r-remember anymore."

She lingers for his reply, thanking the divine deity that housed the heavens for the moment of silence. Now she could think, move, breathe…

And he begins to strum his fingers against his beloved guitar, though; it isn't the guitar he's grasping ever so delicately, but her hands. His fingers mold perfectly against hers, curving just as where hers do, and he gently runs his fingers along the instrument.

That thing, that wretched thing in the deepest part of her chest; the one that aches and quivers at the sight of the blonde, the one that flutters to her throat and bottoms painfully at every female that comes his way – it screams. It screams and yells and cries, in sheer unadulterated joy and constricting doubt.

"…lost for you, I'm so lost for you…" He sings softly to the tune, his chin nestled at the curve of her neck and his cheek is pressed directly on her own. His words are lost in her hair and even her hair is disturbed by the proximity.

"…and you crash into me, and I come into you, I come into you."

That exact spot where her skin touches his is burning,melting,smoldering and his head shifts just a feather wisp slightly and his lips are nudging her cheek. He nuzzles affectionately at the tender flesh, lips brushing against it overover and over.

"When I'm holding you so girl, close to me…" The words sear themselves into the skin, embedding them deep into her core and erupting into loud explosions inside.

He had stopped singing, and playing the guitar, for that matter. And he…he was still holding her.

He took a deep inhalation, devouring her sweet sweet scent and he sighs a little after, unknowingly teetering the tiny fluff in his arms to the already fine-lined edge. He continues to nuzzle tenderly at her cheek, lips pursing together and placing a soft kiss on the spot.

"See, no harm done." He growls in a harsh whisper and she feels herself tremble at the rough rasp at the margins of his voice. His smooth lips echo the words into her face, into her and it reminds her of when they first met.

"_Well, here we are." The nineteen-year-old announced to no one in particular, happily plopping her belongings down onto the porch floor. He turned back to her, flashing a knowing grin._

"_See, no harm done."_

Echoes of laughter and lively discussion fill the otherwise silent hall and caused the two to wrench away from each other, skittering off several feet away.

Kari, having pushed herself as far away from his person as she could, sat with her back pressed into the opposing wall behind her and her knees drawn to her chest. Her eyes are rounded and wide; fear, uncertainty and ache etching every inch of their rutilant red depths.

And without a word, the tiny brunette scrambled to her feet and adamantly ignored the voices inside her to stay as she made fast movements to the nearest exit.

-:-

Those wondering, the song Yamato was singing with her was _**Crash Into Me**_ by _**Dave Matthews Band**_. And yes, I am quite aware that this song is about a _peeping tom_, but stop being so bloody technical about it! Just listen to the sweetness of it…

Attention All **TaKari** (**Takeru**x**Hikari**) Fans:  
I will be attempting a, that's right, TaKari fic. o.O; I'm thinking of a fair maiden captured by a ravishing pirate...hehe. It shall be titled **Captured!** So look out for it!

SugarSprial: Ah it's good to see someone sees the BITCHASSNESS of Catherine. Ahem, sorry for that previous out burst. And I'm sure more members will start popping up…hopefully? Maybe? Idk, good luck! Lol and thanks for reviewing!

KoumiLoccness: Eh, we all got some crazy Jun in our lives (sadly.) And I guess you see that I've paired Miyako with Iori? Though they certainly won't get too much play time. I'm hoping you enjoyed that highly awkward scene with Mimi and Koushi. Haha, thanks for reviewing!

The Digital Gate: Ahh sorry that Jun had to be a casualty in the previous chapter x.X I'm very glad to see that my descriptions are vivid enough to be seen. I try my best to get what I specifically see across, though it can be a bit tedious at times. And Taiwan? Sheesh, I'd love to go to Taiwan or be a total clichéd anime lover and go to Japan. Are you Taiwanese? Good luck, and I hope the AC isn't busted. If your anything like me, I just wilt in hot weather.

Aizlynn: Oh I'm glad I got your attention; I hope I can just keep it. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

Akira Katsumi: Aw! You're so sweet! To think this and The Internship were my first Digi-fics ever. I'm so glad you liked it and even more glad to see someone actually enjoys YaKari. Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you so much to all other reviewers: BandWhore2011, Jewelled Tears, pandabear24, Forever With Me,the lost-kitten

All death threats, book offers and marriage proposals are to be scent via the review button!

(I hope my strange, dark and often morose humor doesn't scare you people. I'm just a girl, ya know, that strange Asian fuck your parents warned you about. O.o Seriously, please still read my story after this strange confession.)


	5. Chapter 5

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 5

Also, any **TaKari** fans, please feel free to read my other story Captured! (lol, yes, shameless plugging. I'm so horrible. xD)

-:-

Miyako released a dreamy sigh, Iori's sweater clutched tightly to her chest as she quietly made her way into the auditorium for music lessons. The morning was unpleasantly cold and the trumpet player had rather cutely offered his favored sweater to the lilac-haired female, explaining that ladies shouldn't have to endure such discomforts.

The sixteen-year-old was certain she was going to die straight on the spot.

"Oh Kari!" She exclaimed as she eagerly plopped herself down next to her bunkmate. Consumed by her new found infatuation, Miyako failed to notice the slightly wounded look on her companion's face.

"Iori gave me his sweater and I think that he might – just maybe- ask me out!"

The slight girl promptly swooned at the thought, gathering the garment in her hands and softly nuzzling her face into it. She blinked, however, when she realized the female next to her wasn't joining her in her gaiety.

In fact, Kari looked downright upset.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Miyako questioned softly, her own joys forgotten.

Before the brunette had a chance to respond, the sound of curtains sliding open derailed their attentions. Yamato stood on the stage, which was vacant of any and all instruments, even his own favored guitar.

"Today we're going to be discussing our relationships with the instrument." He informed somewhat gruffly, that usual devil-may-care grin unsettlingly vacant from his expression. His soulful blue eyes scanned the audience and narrowed onto the familiar seventeen-year-old in the back, frame tightening slightly.

"The first and foremost lesson in music is to take care of your instrument. Don't try and pull that hot-shot guitar smashing stunts they do in the music videos. You have to take care of them." He paused momentarily, voice growing softer…almost vulnerable.

"Unless you want to break them, that is."

Kari swallowed heavily under the scrutiny, certain that someone had to notice where his stare was directed. She couldn't bear looking at him, especially since he was adamant about having the most pain-wrecked look on his face whilst doing so.

It was then that she realized he wasn't talking anymore, or moving for that matter. He was just…well, standing there and staring at her, boring holes into her heart over and over again.

She couldn't understand what was wrong with her, why for the love of the Heavens she hurt so much when they weren't even dating. She had been held like that before and kissed and she was pretty sure she didn't ache this much when she broke up with Michael back in California.

"I-" The blonde stopped, astounded by the broken tone in his voice…astounded even more so that it came from him. He swallowed heavily, finally managing to rip his gaze off the source of his frustrations.

Almost grudgingly, Yamato stepped forward and forced that familiar smirk of his, though his eyes gave away his despair.

"Let's cut the talking and get the instruments out of the shed, huh?"

-:-

The food hall was alive with bustling occupants who leisurely gathered their desired meals for the lunch hour. Several tables and long-bench seats scattered the wooden floor, every single one of them filled with the highly famished campers.

"Did anyone see that new Head Counselor this year…Tai, I think it was?"

Kari gave only half an ear to the useless prattle being discussed about her, still nettled by the previous encounter she had with a certain blonde counselor this morning. She couldn't quite understand how everything panned out earlier, how simply talking to him ended up with her practically sitting on his lap.

"I know! He's _so_ hot!"

Her hand absently reached up and gently brushed her fingers over her cheek, her face growing hot as she recalled the feeling of his skin against hers, his lips moving and kiss—

"Earth to Kari! He-llo!"

The seventeen-year-old jerked back slightly as she felt something shake her out of her thoughts. Her bright pink eyes glanced about the table, a faint ruddy hue coming to her cheeks when she noted everyone's questioning stare directed her way.

"Uhm, sorry, what was it you said?" She inquired softly, taking a shaky breath.

"Did you see that new Head Counselor?" Zoe, one of her flighty cabin mates, questioned excitedly; her deep violet eyes flashing. Kari nearly burst out laughing at the remark, head shaking at the ridiculous question.

Apparently she never informed them _how _she was even permitted to this camp or the exact reason why she never phoned home weekly. Her brother Taichi was for that. She opened her mouth to inform them of the slight tid-bit of information, but was promptly cut off before she could.

"Oh c'mon guys, we all know Kari here is way more interested in Yamato." Miyako piped up smugly, grinning broadly through a mouthful of double chocolate fudge ice cream.

This resulted with the table of six or so girls to erupt into scandalous giggles, Kari doing her best to fight the color that threatened to taint her cheeks.

"I am not!" The seventeen-year-old insisted forcefully, swirling around her last spoonful of strawberry and vanilla.

Her adamant denies about any sort of interest in the Camp Heartthrob were futile as the girls continued to unmercifully taunt and ridicule her for their constant 'flirting', as they termed it. They finally shifted their attentions to the lavender-topped sixteen-year-old and her new found relationship with the trumpet boy, much to Kari's relief.

Despite her fevered negations, her soft red eyes rebelliously strayed towards the counselor's lunch table. She was met with disappointment, however, as the familiar head of gold was no where in sight.

-:-

Taichi absently licked his lips, hands rubbing together in anticipation before he eagerly tore through the Burger King bag in his lap.

He and two of the more rebellious counselors had snuck off during the lunch hour, shuffling into their respective cars and eagerly driving to the nearest food eatery. Much to the Head Counselor's delight, it was a Burger King, a much neglected luxury he hadn't experienced since moving to the Far East land.

Warm, amber-brown eyes happily ravaged over his Double Stacked Angus Beef sandwich, taking a large bite from the delicacy. He paused, however, when he took note of the queer and somewhat disturbed looks he was receiving.

"I haven't had one of these in a long time." He informed casually from the driver's seat, shrugging them off as returned his attentions to his meal.

"I'm quite partial to McDonald's myself." Koushiro murmured softly as he neatly sliced his own sandwich into four, even parts; situating himself a bit more comfortably in the passenger's seat before continuing with his meal.

Taichi shook his head in outright refusal, eyes rolling heavenward as he reached for his large soda.

"Micky D's is the rejected version of Burger King." He stated matter-of-factly, taking a loud sip from his straw. He turned a curious glance to the third and final occupant of his car; face shamelessly smeared with mayonnaise and ketchup.

"How bout you, Ishida?"

The blonde, who was previously staring listlessly outside the car window, stiffened at the call. Two, bewildered blue eyes glanced up at the other two males before him; blinking several times in confusion.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"Burger King or McDonald's." The auburn-haired twenty-year-old elaborated off-handedly, brows lifting when he found his beverage to be finished. He shook the plastic cup, the ruffled noises of ice rattling, then scowled; tossing the thing back into the cup holder.

"Which one do you like better?"

"Oh, I don't know…I like Wendy's more than those two." Was Yamato's absent answer, turning his gaze back to the window.

Taichi frowned a bit, perplexed by his companion's strange behavior.

"Why so serious dude? Something happen?"

The nineteen-year-old was silent to his friend's inquiries; allowing his mind to drift in reminiscence of the earlier events of the day. He smiled a little, despite himself, as he reached up and gently rubbed at the slightly sore spot at the back of his skull.

There was no serious damage, per se, but there was something positively thrilling about having that innocuous brunette in near tears for his well-fare. And the way she had touched him, gentle and tender, wanting nothing more but to make sure he felt well and good.

Of course, the blonde counselor had to completely fuck it up and nearly shove his tongue down her throat. He glowered darkly, brow screwing into a stern and unyielding line. Though not one to brag, the devilishly good-looking male prided himself on his impeccable will power and he had always been able to overcome his hormonal desires.

And yet with her…

That phrase was becoming his new-found mantra lately. Around that slight girl he was an absolute fool and he always found some sort of way to touch her, _feel_ her. She was all curves, something he discovered as he yanked her lithe frame against his and held her there, all the while.

She was always warm, skin perpetually sun-kissed it seemed and smelled of full grown _woman_ and sweet honey, drawing him like a bee to the golden liquid. She was like a drug; intoxicating him into dizzying heights and making him just want more, more, more.

He was getting terribly worried that sooner or later; he would really want more, more, more and he wouldn't stop himself.

And it was when he turned slightly with her delicately beautiful face so close to his, so close he could see that adorable crinkle her nose did when she was nervous, so close that he could taste the sweat on her skin. He couldn't help it, pressing his mouth to her cheek and affectionately nuzzling the tender flesh, smiling against the skin.

Control was waning, dangerously waning…

"Dude?" This time it was both Taichi and Koushiro, the two males fully turned and looking very concerned at the male. Their empty food bags lay in a crumpled mass on the dashboard (though Koushiro's was folded into a neat square.)

Yamato shook his head, forcing the memories and the tantalizing images that came with it, from his mind. He gave a weak smirk, that familiar glint coming to his sapphire eyes.

"So," He murmured softly, lifting his barely eaten Double Whopper and dangling it precariously before the two counselor's faces.

"Any of you want the rest of my burger?"

-:-

I know, this chapter was a delayed update and NOT my best.

I know a majority of you do NOT read author's notes…but for anyone willing to listen, here is WHY this came out so late (and with such little progress/lack of action.)

I have read (and I mean this, google it) the worst fanfic ever. Yes, it might be a joke but even so, reading that single first chapter completely drained the inspiration out of me. It was funny, due to its sheer stupidity, but after reading it I couldn't bring myself to write.

And any author knows a forced chapter is far worse than no chapter at all.

SugarSpiral: The tension was the hardest part to write…especially since sometimes I just wanna jump all the details and have them get together, being the hopeless romantic I am. And I read your profile…your from Great Britain!? (Did I mention my unhealthy love for British accents!?...okay, and Scottish...Australian too but WOW.) I'm a tad bit jealous of you now -.-

BandWhore2011: Oh, I've gotten a good handful of death threats via review. And as for marriage proposals..not too many (sadly.) Lol Thanks for the review!

KoumiLoccness: Lemons…I've (go on and call me a pervert, I know v.v) read a couple. Though usually, they're so poorly written and sound like 12 year olds. Lol Sokeru would be so…well, strange. I do not know in hell how that would work. I'm glad you enjoyed that little Mimi Koushi love. Thanks for reviewing!

Draft: No worries, I didn't take it personally. I'm glad you didn't flame like a prick and actually gave me creative criticism. I know I have a bad habit of that (the back story of WHY would be so tedious to type.) I'll try and fix it some, but just know old habits die hard! Thanks for reviewing!

Meadow: Oh, I'm like that. I have so many new story ideas popping up and I start them..but the passion dies and I just well, leave them to rot before eventually pulling them down. Perhaps one day you'll try a oneshot. Lol, yeah, Willis seems so unlikely…but he was the first one to pop up. Thanks for reviewing!

Drop a review! (Or I'll make you read that horrid fanfic and scar you for life as it has me.)

Remember! (Here's my shameless plugging again 8p) any **TaKari** fans, please feel free to read my other story Captured!


	6. Chapter 6

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 6

-:-

It was probably one, two in the morning. Probably one thirty, that sounds a bit better.

Yamato scowled a little, glaring hard at the stark wooden ceiling before him. He had went to bed early, even though he was clearly awake, and hadn't been able to lull himself to sleep ever since. Normally, if he laid in bed long enough, he'd be able to fall asleep.

But no, not this time.

Growling under his breath, the blonde yanked the thin cotton sheets off his frame and wrenched himself up. He stumbled slightly, somewhat winded and dizzy from the abrupt movement, but quickly steadied himself.

A quick glance about the room clarified any speculations as to whether or not he'd wake anyone. The fellow male counselors were slumbering soundly and all of them slept rather heavily.

The nineteen-year-old sighed a little and shuffled his way to the door, the floor boards creaky loudly under his movements. The cold late night, early morning air engulfed him and seemed to vaguely ease his troubled thoughts.

Remember how he thought he was a bit ill earlier?

Well now, he was full blown infected, to the point where some sort of surgical remedy had to be done. He was certain…unable to sleep, lack of appetite, random headaches; he was indefinitely ill.

The male half-grinned as he plucked the unlit cigarette tucked safely behind his ear, snatching a pair of matches carelessly left on the porch and sparking it to life. He felt his eyes roll back slightly as the toxic fumes filled his being and worked their deadly magic.

He was going to die soon at this rate, but at least he'd die feeling good.

A few more inhalations and the boy briefly thought of his day. Half molesting the new girl, efficiently humiliate oneself in front of said girl then sneak off for lunch.

A fulfilling day, he thought quietly to himself and he sneered at the morose little idea.

Kari…

God, what was she _doing_ to him!? He had been thinking about the brunette nonstop for the entire day now (okay, week)…as if she had drugged him or hexed him or something, something that made him stark raving mad.

And the only possible cure to his insanity was _her_.

He frowned, suddenly, as he realized the slight girl hadn't been there during swimming activity.

She was avoiding him obviously, though with good merit what with what he had done earlier that day. He didn't even know what made him do it…well, he did, but still. She was so..not him.

She had the wholesome, goody-two-shoe, perfect daughter air about her…she probably attended Church every Sunday and had pretty tea parties…again, not him.

Exacerbated beyond any sort of repair, Yamato flicked the cindering remains of his cigarette onto the ground. His pack was gone – three in two days, a real record – and any attempts at snatching up a beer would wake the cabin up indefinitely.

The nineteen-year-old sighed loudly, deciding he'd take a nice late-night visit to the said pool. Perhaps he could take a swim and cool his mind off these things…amongst other parts of his anatomy.

He sneered slightly at the strange sensation of the cold soil squishing beneath his bare feet (knew he shoulda gotten his slippers), briefly considering turning back and getting his trunks.

But the tall male had already neared the watering hole by the time he came to the conclusion (his shirt and shorts already off) and was too lazy to go retrieve the swimming apparel. He was so engrossed in the tiny mental debate that initially, the slight sounds of water rippling beyond him went unnoticed.

Luckily for him, as the strange noise finally managed to register in his mind, it was too late to even flee for some sort of cover. Not that he was able to, or wanted to..or damn..

-:-

Hikari sighed a little bit, finally feeling some sort of ease and certainty for the first time in days. Her tiny frame floated precariously along the surface of the ever shifting waters, her slender arms every so and than sweeping across and propelling herself this way and that.

After spending the past four or so hours holed up restless in her cabin, the brunette snuck out (surprisingly, unnoticed) and managed her way to the camp pool.

There were two things in life that provided an escape to the young girl; swimming and photography. And since the latter was not an option, she gladly took the first. If it was one thing to be missed, it was the lovely beaches California had provided her.

Hikari thrilled in having a house near a beach, escaping to the calming waters at least once a day. She reveled at how the waves gently carried her about, floating endlessly and for once, nothing weighed her down.

The seventeen-year-old suddenly twisted and dove head first into the pool, twisting about in some fancy motion before surfacing up once again.

She took a deep gulp of air, gasping slightly as she quickly wiped the offending moisture from her eyes. She blinked a little after that, clearing her sight and felt her eyes widen all at once.

The physical manifestation of all her troubles was standing but a few feet beyond her, clad in nothing else but a pair of black boxers with bright yellow smiley faces plastered across its surface. Instantly her face reddened as the lecherous idea dawned her mind of being in a bathing suit with a barely dressed man at one something in the morning.

"I-I-I..uhm--!" Hikari stammered and fumbled for words, taking several cautionary steps backward. She stumbled soon after, over her own foot it seemed, and slipped face first into the deeper end of the pool.

She flustered and flailed about for a bit, having lost any sense and balance to even attempt to bring herself afloat.

It was out of instinctive habit when Yamato lunged himself into the pool, diving headfirst with practiced ease. He didn't take too long as his strong arms found themselves circling about her tiny middle, yanking her person to his as he forced his way to the nearest edge.

The auburn-haired camper was gasping and pleading for breath by the time that happened, arms clung about his neck in panicked desperation. Still reeling from the prior event, Hikari didn't even notice the boy's own erratic breathing pattern or the fact she was practically pressing her entire body up against him in a very suggestive manner.

By the time she had finally managed her senses, the girl felt her blood run cold when she realized what an interesting predicament she had herself in. Wide, unblinking eyes stared blankly at the bare chest before her and yes, someone up there definitely hated her.

"Kari…" His words were soft and barely audible as one hand lifted up and caught the brunette by the chin, forcing her to look up his way. She helpless, peering endlessly into those bright sapphire orbs that were his eyes.

Hikari was suddenly very aware of everything about her..with one hand cradling her face and the other arm snaked protectively about her waist, keeping her up and against him all this time. She could feel that incessant pounding thump erupting from his chest…or was it hers?

A gentle wind flitted by and it kissed her bare flesh, causing the slight female to shiver from the cold.

There was something so goddamned _erotic_ when she shuddered, something so _good_ that it caused whatever sense and will Yamato had left burst into tiny diminutive particles in his brain.

The blonde dipped forward slightly and gently smothered his lips over hers, massaging gently against the delicate flesh with increasing need. Her eyes were still wide open when it happened, only releasing a faint moan despite herself as the pleasant sensations engulfed her being.

He managed to work her jaw open, the skillful pink tongue darting forward and avidly exploring every inch of the hot cavity. The boy shifted slightly and hoisted her up, spinning about in the water and causing the girl's arms to reach out, reflexively sliding about his thick neck to assure her safety.

Hikari found herself pinned against the wall of the pool, her long long legs lifted up and wrapped Yamato's narrow waist.

She found her mind erupting into several tiny explosions as they tried to maintain with the rapid happenings occurring outside her body, trying to slow the disintegration of reason in her brain.

Something in the back of her head was mumbling about propriety and how woman who give it up like this to a guy aren't going to be called the next day. They mumbled on about how mother would be thoroughly ashamed and that Miyako would never let her live this down.

And as they mumbled, whispered, murmured all those sensibilities something else _screamed_ otherwise.

Yamato was gone beyond any sort of retrievability, having descended and immersed himself completely into those delicious throaty moans and breathy whispers that relieved his aching frustrations.

His lips left searing fire as they slithered their way down the side of her throat; licking, kissing and biting the tender flesh with reckless abandon. He thrilled in the heavily sensation of skin against skin, their flesh slick and hot as they pressed and slid against each other in aching desperation.

His hands reached down and caught the girl by her backside, hoisting her up higher to feast on the rest of her body. Her upper half was presented perfectly to him, her pale porcelain white skin glistening under the moon shafts.

It was the sight of the pink and yellow bathing top, trimmed in delicate white lace, which made him hesitate.

_"I-I have my bathing suit under, b-but my mom got m-me a new one and it looks really bad." _

And it came crashing back in waves, reminding him of that pure innocence that was her that even attracted him to her in the first place. It reminded him of how she was supposed to be different and she was too good for this, for _him_.

Apparently, all he was good for was bringing the good to sin.

Hikari was heaving, half her body laid about the smooth cement floor about the pool, the rest of her arched up against the man that had haunted her dreams for the past few weeks. Her chest was up and down up and down as it attempted to catch some sort of breath, any sort of breath.

Her entire being was ablaze and it wanted – no, _needed_ – Yamato to fix that because somehow she knew Yamato was the only the one that could make it right.

Needless to say she nearly fell straight back into the pool when the heavy weight that had pinioned her at the spot lifted away off her. Her slight person slithered back into the pool and her flesh was somewhat relieved, surrounded by the water's warmth.

"Yamato?" Hikari's voice was rough and hoarse, still lingering from the remnants of earlier. He was still standing in front of her, though considerably distanced thus so that she couldn't even feel the warmth from his body.

She took a tentative step foreword and for every move closer, he'd take one step back. She wished so ardently he'd stay or at least look at her! Why couldn't he just look at her!? She didn't really know why she was so upset or why the tears suddenly came swelling, but they did.

"Yamato.." Her voice was tiny and broken and hurting and not perfect like she always was because of him**HIM**_him_ and it made Yamato want to just fucking kill himself on the spot.

She was probably righteously upset that he had taken advantage of her like that and she had the right to be. He'd ruined her, tainted her, _defiled_ her and god he felt so dirty.

The Counselor scowled and he suddenly lifted himself out of the pool, not bothering to gather his clothes as he ran back to his cabin. He didn't bother to stop at the slight outcry behind him, nor listened to the howling voices of reason that told him to do so.

He'd committed enough mistakes for one night and he was going to get himself out of there, before he made the biggest one of them all.

-:-

Okay, late update…again. I know! But I have plenty of reasons (I know, you're sick of reasons) as to why:  
- my muses left me (they got the house in the settlement)  
- I've been out a lot more, so I can't find any time to write.  
- Microsoft Word crashed like eight times since the last update…xO  
- new car peeps! (silver convertible, bastards!)  
- Oh..and college. X.x Ew!

KoumiLoccness: lol! I can totally see Koumi unknowingly touching Mimi's skirt and just fainting on the spot. Hm…other story idea, though that story idea would probably get me banned off lol...Thanks for reviewing!

The Digital Gate: Mhm…what else did you think Mickey D's stood for? O.o And as you can see, Yamato and Hikari seem to do a lot more than just like each other. Whoosh..that was a heavy scene to write.

SugarSpiral: Eh, guys, they can never get a damned thing right. Even if it's right in front of their eyes..dummies. But we deal with them anyway (only God knows why, seriously.) Lol, English accents suck? Eh, I find guys with any sort of those kind of accents hot. I just swoon like a silly 12-year-old fan girl on the spot when they talk to me (starry eyed) And there is nothing wrong with being a snob ;p, specially concerning 'proper English.' I can deal with some slang but those obscene grammatical errors kill me.

Review! (Or…I don't know, I'll do something obscene, just review dammit.)


	7. Chapter 7

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 7

-:-

It was hot. Smoldering, even.

The loud splashing sounds from the pool were more than inviting and she was certain her body had just sweated out the last part of moisture in her body. Common sense told her to just jump in the pool before she passed out from dehydration.

But Hikari couldn't bring herself to even look at the pool, let alone go in it.

"Kari, come _ooon_! Get in the pool with me!" Miyako half growled, half whined. She tugged fruitlessly at the elder girls arm, surprised how hard it was to move the girl despite her tiny frame.

"Miyako, just jump in without me." Hikari murmured despondently from under the shady tree a few feet off the watering hole.

She initially wasn't going to come to the pool that afternoon, but Miyako had threatened her into her bathing suit with a sharp looking ballpoint pen. But here, at the pool, Miyako had no pen and Hikari was in no shape or form going into that pool.

Her ruby-colored eyes flickered at the mass of water, narrowing onto the pool walling just beneath the diving board. Her face grew warm, fleeting images of the prior night filling her brain and sending tingles straight to her belly.

"Kar-"

"No, Miyako." The brunette ordered this time, a sharp tone coming to her usually light-hearted voice. She was frowning now, though she looked more hurt than angry.

"I am not going in the pool, now either sit here with me or jump in the pool"

Miyako only blinked and stumbled back a bit, startled by the sudden outburst from her usually quiet bunk-mate. She chose the latter of the two, deciding that perhaps her companion needed some very-needed 'alone time.'

Hikari sighed, appalled by her behavior. She prided herself on her usually chipper and upbeat disposition, often the voice of reason and fairness throughout many situations. But today, now, _this_ situation…

"Oh Yamato! I think I'm drowning!" Chad howled from the farther end of the pool, a forced pained look on his face as one hand absently splashed water onto his face for emphasis.

She glanced up out of habit at the name, wincing at her own reaction. Commonsense would have told her to look away, avoid the trouble, but it seemed commonsense had taken leave for the summer.

The very reason for her unease was patrolling around the edge of the pool, obviously fulfilling his life-guarding duties. He notably took a wider stroll as he neared the area Chad was swimming in, giving the flamboyant boy wide girth for his own personal safety, she presumed.

It was then, he looked up and she cursed as his stare caught her own.

He paused in his movements, lingering, his stare, lingering…everything; lingering. There was something fogged in his eyes, something shielded and covered and she was almost slightly tempted to clear the clouded doubt that shrouded him.

He suddenly shifted, making quick movements for her and she quickly jolted to her feet and scampered off in the opposite direction. She couldn't face him now, or later or ever.

She just couldn't.

-:-

Life was bullshit.

Complete and utter bullshit.

This summer was supposed to be of the elite. No parents, no curfew and best of all, he was a figure of authority. He was in _charge_. So anything he did, he didn't have to answer to anything OR even feel bad about. Why?

Because he was in charge.

And now, now he wasn't in charge and he wasn't even sure who in hell he was anymore and shit like this doesn't happen in 3 weeks. He hadn't felt this aggravated since mom and pop split.

And even then, he felt better after a week or two (At least from what he told himself...)

And presently? Presently, he felt horrible.

Fucking horrible.

"Ishida!"

The blonde snapped up, glancing around the cabin and slightly taken aback to notice all the stares directed his way. More so was his fellow counselor, Taichi, who had an arm extended his way, a cooling bottle of Sapporo in his hand.

"Wanna beer?"

Yamato blinked quite a bit, peering blankly at the alcoholic beverage as if he had never seen such a thing. He was losing his cool and he knew people could see. He had lost his mind, he surely couldn't lose his reputation with it.

"Nah bro, I'm good. It's just been hot today, gettin me all light headed and stuff. I think I'm gonna take a walk."

The Head Counselor assumed a queer look, glancing back as his the younger male made quick movements for the door and disappeared into the darkness of night. Something was wrong, he knew and he wanted to figure out, exactly…

"C'mon Tai!" Sora purred from under his arm, redirecting his focus onto the slight-brunette curled up against his frame.

"It's your turn, Truth or Dare?"

Taichi chuckled a little nodding, as he dismissed the curious thoughts from his mind. The boy was old enough and he surely could solve his own problems. He had enough problems to deal with, as of late.

"Dare"

-:-

Hikari stood silently in the far back of the camp barn, situated near the beverage tables. She absently sipped from the cup of pineapple soda in her grasp, glancing around her bearings.

It was 80's night at the camp and everyone was a buzz, dancing around and engaging in the skate boarding activities. She should be participating in the action, she reasoned…having fun and experiencing what camps are proposed to present. She should be talking and meeting and possibly even liking people, allowing her first summer in Japan to be a real blast.

But she wasn't and she couldn't and she really hated herself for it.

She hated when she damn well knew the answer to something and didn't follow it.

"Kar, you having fun?" Miyako called over her shoulder, laughing, as Iori swept her away back into dance.

The American forced a grin, lifting her cup up in an affirmative. It was all that was needed for her lilac-haired bunkmate to turn her attentions back to the excited dancing she was participating in.

Honestly, Hikari had wanted to just stay in for the night and sleep. She was in no mood to deal with the bright lights or jubilance or seeing all the happy, dancing couples around.

Because she was the _teensiest _jealous, maybe. Slightly.

She sighed, head shaking, as she turned around and decided she would just go back to the cabin. Miyako was too preoccupied with her Trumpet Boy to notice.

She gasped, startled, as she collided into someone.

"Good job, Freak."

Oh, **exactly** what she needed.

"Not now, Catherine." She halted her before her high-toned, highly annoying tirade.

Hikari made a quick bow out, side-stepping the blonde and her perpetually accompanying cohorts and continuing her way to the exit. She ignored the not-so silent remarks that followed her, as well as the cold damp figuration that was forming on the front of her shirt.

She couldn't have at least spilled it on Catherine.

"Hey there babe." A male voice called out to her.

Her eyes narrowed out of instinct, slowly glancing up from her spilled top to discover two male campers were standing before her. They seemed around her age, maybe twenty or so, but both had a beer bottle accompanying each hand.

One was exceptionally tall, with spindly limbs and beady, untrusting eyes. The other, was a short pudgy one, seemingly younger, with ebony-black hair and rounded, piercing eyes,

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wandering around alone this late." The skinnier one purred, trying to sound sensual though it came off more hoarse and choppy than anything else.

"Yeah," The rotund one followed, grinning slightly as he neared the female.

"Lots of things happen at this hour."

The brunette swallowed heavily, eyes darting around frantically and woefully discovering there was no one in close enough range to help. The dance didn't seem like such a bad aspect, presently, and she really had wished she had stayed, even with Catherine.

The tallest suddenly reached out and snatched her by either arm, twisting them tightly behind her back.

"NO!" Hikari cried out, jerking back in an attempt to break free of his grasp. It was all but feeble, his grip tightening as he began to pull her over to a particularly dense gathering of bushes.

"I hear she's American, Po." Her assailant remarked sinisterly behind her, chuckling at her continued and still fruitless attempts at release. He reached up with his free hand, covering her still screaming mouth with it.

"American's do a lot of things, don't they brother?" His fat accomplice prodded, as he reached over for the front of her shirt.

"There's only one way to find out, right?"

This was nothing what she imagined it to be like…Camp, being seventeen…none of this was possibly happening. None of it, this was all too surreal because things like this didn't happen in wholesome little camps like this and she was too young and too new and too not right for this type of thing.

None of this was right.

And she wanted to cry but she didn't wanted to cry into some dirty old palm of this rapist and god why did she have to leave-

All at once, the pressure holding her arms back was released and the loud clatter of beer bottles smashing the ground shattered around her. Her eyes dart up and she sees as the lanky one is suddenly hoisted into the air and hurled into the shorter, fat one. But it doesn't stop, no, as suddenly the skinny one is hoisted up again and slammed again into the bigger one, and again, over and over until suddenly it stops.

It suddenly turns and there's a dark glimmer around its figure and her eyes narrow and shift and adjust and she's relieved and unease all at once. Yamato stood over the now splayed bodies and the usually warm, mischievous glint is eerily vacant.

It's absolutely petrifying how cold he looks and his eyes had dropped into an almost grey haze, teeth grit and she could almost swear his hair was curling and tightening with his rage.

He turns and faces her and his face falls. His eyes muddle down again, into a swirling blue and he bent forth, taking her frame up against his.

"Hikari," His voice is rough and she can almost swear he sounds broken.

"Hikari, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here.."

The brunette could do little more than lay there, amidst the bushes and bottle shards, her tiny form clung firmly against his front. Everything else felt like it was simply a bad dream, none of it happened and she had just been woken up, like Sleeping Beauty.

Her Prince had come and woken her up and now they could live happily ever after.

"Did they…you know, did they-"

"No, Yamato." She interjected quickly, not wanting to hear the rest. She sighed, eyes fluttering shut as she allowed herself to rest against his front.

And it isn't at all awkward, for some reason. It isn't what she thought it would be (weird, stuffy and uncomfortable) and she had completely forgotten that incident in the pool and she almost feels as if she's known the blonde rogue all her life and it's almost like he's like Michael, back in Cali only better…

The seventeen-year-old released a faint squeak of surprise as she suddenly found herself lifted up, her arms flying out and curling around his thick neck for support. She glanced back briefly, the two men from before still splayed about the grass and she grinned a little, strangely satisfied by the image.

She then turned her attentions upward, against her common sense and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. She had been this close before; she'd seen him and felt this close before but for some reason, in such near proximity to his face still made her all queasy on her insides.

They suddenly came to a stop and she blinked as she found herself at the wooden dock at the camp lake. He carefully situated himself onto the edge, his legs hanging freely off its edge. She remained perched on his lap the entire time, partly because she didn't want to go and the rest because he held her tightly there, the whole while.

It was silent, as it had been since the bushes. The lake was vacant of any vessels or people, the waters calm under the darkened sky with the half moon's beams glinting off the waters surface. It was a beautiful image, all in all and undeniably romantic and for some reason, she suddenly found herself blushing at the aspect.

"I'm sorry Hikari," Yamato admitted gruffly, his eyes stare firm and far into the distance. She made a motion to intervene, speak up but he tightened his grip on her, to passively silence her.

"I'm sorry about the pool and-and I shouldn't have…it shouldn't have happened. You're too…innocent for that sort of thing."

The slight little female suddenly wrenched up, sitting up on his lap and sufficiently causing him to stop talking.

"It's not your fault, Yamato. You make it sound like I had nothing to do with it and I don't regret an ounce of it. I'm not as innocent as you **assume** me to be." She confirmed, eyes rolling to the back of her head in a sign of her frustration. She was too preoccupied in her little tirade to notice the compromising position she was in, literally straddling his lap with her legs at either side of his waist.

"I enjoyed it too, you know."

There was a moment of silence that followed and Yamato wasn't entire sure what had just happened. It had almost been as if he'd been scolded but all at once, assured…he was absolutely confused.

And the blonde was almost never, scratch that, he was never confused. He knew everything, how to handle it and how to not and he wasn't sure what he should do, presently.

Alarmingly, however, he suddenly found more pressing problems as the tiny bound of fluff atop him shifted, adjusting her posture for a more comfortable position. Such a subtle movement had unwittingly spiked sensations on his lower half, something he hated because this certainly wasn't the time to be thinking of _that_.

But he had gone weeks without _that_ and having a lithe, supple vixen straddling him; with her delectable scent filtrating his entire being; it was too hard to resist.

So he moved his own hips too, in a certain suggestive fashion and he felt a devilish grin pull his lips at her startled gasp in response.

She glanced up at the sensation and had suddenly realized what type of position she was in and her face flushed with realization. This, now, was awkward (weird, stuffy and uncomfortable type of awkward.)

"You enjoyed it, huh?" His deep voice rumbled from his chest and she couldn't help but to shiver a little when it flitted across her frame.

Yamato reevaluated the situation. Honestly, he could probably most definitely get something tonight. He had saved her and comforted her and hell; they were under the stars on the dock. It was a painfully convenient setting and he hadn't even planned any of this, not one bit.

He could grab her right now, by the scruff of her neck and just kiss her and let nature, take its course, and really, honestly, he could really use it.

"Yamato…" She whispered and her voice was tiny, but not scared, almost…excited. And god, he was excited too, really. He could feel her tremble beneath his touch as his fingers found their way through her long mane and it felt like silk.

She sputtered a squeak of surprise, however, as he gently moved her head onto his shoulder and allowed his arms to settle around her tiny waist. She had expected him to kiss her or something and now..he was…holding her?

The tiny girl dared to sneak a glance up, confused by the boy's odd behavior. His face was stern and unyielding, almost pained. Hikari was bewildered by the expression but soon felt her own soften at the realization.

He had wanted to kiss her, definitely. But he didn't want to be so forward, he didn't want to mess up their silent moment of understanding by stupid sexual desires. She felt comforted by that aspect, almost tempted to cry by it, but only smiled a little as she snuggled herself closer into the curve of his neck.

Yamato swallowed the heavy lump in his throat as she shifted closer to him, willing other lumps in his entity to calm. He knew it now. He knew he wasn't sick or anything like that. But maybe a little…

"Thanks, Yama." She murmured softly into his throat, her hand reaching up to rake her own hand into his golden tresses.

She tugged his head down, however, peering up at him with surprising mischief in her eyes. It made the ever cool Yamato Ishida falter, even just briefly and Hikari only grinned.

The brunette perked up and gently placed her lips over his, brazenly darting her tiny pink tongue into the hot moist mouth and exploring every inch of it. He had tried to response, take the lead, but she wasn't allowing him to have one bit of it.

He even squeaked, _yes_ squeaked, as he felt her teeth softly nip at his lower lip, tugging him closer.

This. Was. Bullshit.

Here he was, trying to be proper and slow and she was adamant about making it one of the hardest moments of his entire life. Much to his relief, and undeniably his disappointment, she pulled back and allowed herself to settle back into his hold.

"Yeah."

He blinked, confused.

"Yeah, what?"

He felt her grinning into his neck.

"I enjoyed it too."

-:-

So, how long has it been? *ducks from on-coming objects fully intended to injure, bwordsworth*

Alright, I know. I neglected you all and I really would appreciate it if you didn't burn me at the stake. *Glances nervously at the burning pole* Please? I'll try and make it a point not to completely forgo updating for the next buhjillion months like I did prior.

College and all those silly boyfriends stuff and life got in the way and really, honestly, writers block mind fucked me severely for a while that I out in out gave up. For shame, I know.

So if you could, kindly review with something. For I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 8

-:-

It was sometime in the early morning, as it always tended to be when moments like this happened. Well past nightly inspection, a faint remnant of her effervescent reasoning and goody-two-shoed sense rung in the back of her mind that she really, _really_ should head back.

At least before they were discovered because Stars knew she'd never live this down. The girls would interrogate the living Spirits out of her.

Hikari felt his slightly calloused fingers trace circles and squares and swirls all up and down her back and that teensiest bit of sense left her.

There certainly was something about laying about the grass, atop of the single-handedly cutest boy ever, his hands drawing across her back and his lips just a slip away from her own.

"I was 12 at the time," Yamato rumbled hoarsely into her hair, pausing momentarily to allow the scent of strawberries soak into his lungs.

"Mom left one night, left us alone, because she couldn't wait anymore. She couldn't wait for pops to get the promotion or get the new car."

Hikari felt him pause again but this time, this time, she could've sworn his breath hitched in his throat and she could've sworn that he flinched, grip tightening around her waist.

"She couldn't wait for us."

That last part splintered her heart in two little bits and she almost wanted to cry. The brunette felt her eyes water but she fought stoutly against it.

_God_, she could be such a crybaby sometimes!

She managed a faint yelp, suddenly finding herself nudged over and now flattened between his very hard, muscular front and the ground, moisture from the dewy grass blades soaking her back. The deepest part of her belly was rumbling, but not the hungry kind, at least not _that_ kind of hungry.

"Kari," His voice was void of all those sultry purrs and mischievous undertones it often hosted. It was rough and deep, but entirely truthful, bare – vulnerable.

"Will you wait for me?"

The flustered girl barely heard his inquiry, instead quite preoccupied with how perfectly perfect his hair was. There was one particular strand, defiant and stubborn like its owner, which curled down in front of his eyes.

A single golden line across those cerulean blue depths.

"Will you?" He prodded and almost, desperately so, his eyes, face, being aching for some kind of confirmation, reaffirmation, a promise.

Hikari only smiled, her tiny hand reaching up and raking its way through the mussy mop of gold and yellow. Her thumb carefully reached out, gathering that once audacious strand and tenderly swept it out of sight.

It was all he needed, before he bent down and almost roughly slanted his mouth across hers. Certainly, she hadn't actually said it, verbally, out loud but she had told him all he needed in her gentle motions, affectionate smiles, understanding eyes.

There was perhaps a tiny shred in him, howling from the cavernous bowels of his entity, that he had completely exposed himself to this, this girl, Hikari and he had to be stark raving mad.

They weren't even dating or kind of dating, or shit like that to make it even somewhat acceptable for him to be this…real with her and honest, it scared the Christ out of him.

But those fears and apprehensions were a feather in the wind as he was too situated with the pair of lips plastered across his own.

The seventeen-year-old groaned as she felt the pressure on her lips beginning to pull away, so she reached up, pressing hers against his once more. She needed this right now. All these long weeks and all these new people, a new camp, a whole new continent –

This was the first time in all that time that she actually felt, at home. Where she belonged.

Yamato felt his eyes flare open when he felt the girl beneath him, her hips pressing against his own and _rubbing_ upward in an incredibly suggestive fashion. He lower half jolted to life.

"Kari," He managed as he finally pulled back, away from her, his breath ragged and face red. He winced somewhat, quietly forcing himself to calm and ease before he just completely ravaged the situation.

"You're killing me here!"

The brunette laughed hard at that, throwing her arms around his neck and placing an innocent little peck on his left cheek. Though considerably troubled, the counselor managed a smile, placing a kiss atop her sweaty forehead.

"You're smiling differently." The female remarked off-handedly, tracing her fingers over his lips. His tongue darted out, flicking over the tiny fingers.

"This ones only for you."

-:-

"He kissed me!" Miyako gushed excitedly, absently spooning a mouthful of sweet yams into her mouth.

A wave of giggles followed by the statement at the J-04 lunch table, its inhabitants leaning in eagerly to hear the rest of the goings and happenings that occurred last night at the dance.

Iori had made it official and had asked her out and Miyako had accepted happily, instantly and now they were up to the part where he kissed her in the single-handedly most romantic way, like ever.

"Oh, you're so lucky Miyako! I would kill for romance like that!" Zoe half growled, half whined over her apple juice. The rest only rolled their eyes; Zoe was one for her dramatics certainly.

"Wouldn't you, Kari?"

The girl in question stiffened considerably, as the attentions of the table were brought to her way. She only nodded in agreement with Zoe, half to detract the attention from her and the rest, because she really didn't want to have to explain that she had a good helping of romance, more than enough.

Being rescued by a blue eyed, blond-haired Prince Charming who played guitar and had prettier hair than her.

It's what every girl wants, really.

The brunette wrenched up, crimson irises daringly shifting its way to the Prince in question. He was tossing rolled up napkins at the Head Counselor, laughing uproariously when he missed completely and hit some female counselor square in her face.

And almost, as if he sensed her stare, he too glanced up and for the first time, she didn't square away like she often did. She didn't giggle or blush for that matter, she just remained still.

He smiled at her, a different smile that was tender and real and reserved for her, something he told her last night. (Talk about romance, huh?)

"I miss you." He mouthed and Hikari was positive, POSITIVE, someone had to see! Someone saw and they _knew_ about last night, about the past couple of weeks, about them.

…_them_…it sounded really nice, them.

Averting fervently her stare from side to side, assuring no one would see and that her table was efficiently preoccupied, she mouthed it back.

"I miss you too."

He smiled wider now and she felt her belly get all swirly and tingly. Kind of how she felt last night.

Her face flushed this time, remembering why and that her belly got all swirly and tingly, for entirely different reasons.

"That's him, Officer! That's the asshole who _assaulted_ me last night!"

The whole lunch hall came to an abrupt halt, silence washing over the vast space like a fire in dried brush. At the double doors stood a willowy Chinese looking boy, with two Officers from the local Police Station flocking either side of him.

"The blonde counselor, Ishida!" He clarified, directing an accusing finger at the boy in question. One of the stockier Police Officers made his way around the Chinese man, shifting towards the Counselors table at the front.

"Yamato Ishida, we are here to arrest you for assault and battery." The Deputy informed, reaching at his work belt for a set of handcuffs.

Erratic whispers flitted across the room in rapid waves, over and over. Hikari felt her stomach bottom out and she whimpered out of instinct, the horrid recollections of last night flashing through her mind.

It was him, that guy, who grabbed her last night and tried to ra—

"Sir, I would like to know what these accusations are based off of." Yamato inquired as he rose from his seat, voice surprisingly calm and unaffected by his present situation.

"Well you see son, Mr. Hoi here says you ambushed his brother Po-"

"And ME!" Hoi inserted fervently, gesturing towards his apparent wounded left arm that was strung up in a sling, no less to the swollen purple discoloration that formed around the circumference of his right eye.

Another round of scandalous whispers and even Mimi and Koushiro tensed up a bit, aghast as they peered questioningly toward their old companion. The twenty-one year old seemed unsettlingly unfazed by the happenings, nor by the disgusted stares directed to his person.

"He was in a drunken rage Officer! He was all pissy about me talking to his girlfriend and shit!"

It was at that, the ever cool counselor halted considerably, enough to catch notice, enough to seem guilty. He glanced helplessly towards Kari's direction, almost out of help…out of _need_. But he quickly caught himself, shifting his gaze elsewhere cause he certainly couldn't have her muddled into this.

"Mr. Ishida, you know if these accusations are true you'll be in a lot more trouble than just assault and battery. Alcoholic consumption on camp grounds is strictly forbidden." The cop elaborated, head shaking disapprovingly as he made a reach for the other male's hands.

"And unless we can prove otherwise with valid evidence, you'll have to face these charges son and come with me down the Station."

The Chinese man smirked full and wide at Yamato, nudging his head up in some kind of gesture, some kind of affirmation. _I got you back, bastard._

He even shifted, minacious eyes casting themselves upon a very grief-stricken Hikari. He only grinned wider, darker and grazed the tip of his tongue over his lips ever so suggestively.

It made her want to throw up, straight on the spot.

"I can't believe Yamato is an angry drunk." Someone whispered not so silently amongst the crowd, an echo of agreeing affirmations following.

"I bet he beats his girlfriends, too." Was another.

"I'm like so glad we didn't hook up, he could've killed me or something." One chimed, mortified.

The American transferee watched in absolute horror as he was cuffed, roughly and felt her chest squeeze when he did nothing to gainsay it or stop it or at least correct the accusations befalling him.

"Ishida," The Head Counselor Taichi was standing up now.

His face wasn't repulsed or irate like the others were, but almost, understanding, sympathetic.

"What happened, man? This shit can't be true."

For the brief time of knowing each other, they had become very good friends. Taichi knew in the deepest caverns of his soul, in his GUT (his gut was almost never wrong) that Ishida wasn't like that. He wasn't some hot headed guy who went off pummeling people, even if they deserved it.

…even if they _really_ deserved it.

Yamato only shrugged, glancing at his friend with shielded eyes. He did little else but stand there, quietly, listening to the Officer drone on their spiel about rights and non-rights and anything said or done could be used against him later on. He did little as the cold, metal shackles clamped sharply across his wrists, cutting at the tender flesh there.

Suddenly Hoi leaned in to him, near and close, enough so only the respective male could hear his next words.

"Who's gonna protect your little girlfriend now, with you gone?" He clicked between his teeth, eyes shifting and nudging towards the delicate brunette just yonder.

"She seems like a tight one."

It was in the next moment, Yamato swung back swiped his leg forward, into the Chinese man's already wounded appendage and efficiently knocking the little prick off his feet and onto the ground. He swung back, once more and got one solid kick to his abdomen before he was throttled down by the assisting Officer.

Any kind of attempt at hushed whispering was disregarded and the room erupted into a loud chatter of unfeigned proportions. The accused Counselor gave little fight, as the two Officials took a baton to him a couple times, to quail any considerations of repeating what just happened.

"You see Officers! He isn't even drunk and he's attacking me!" Hoi cried wildly from the ground; face hot with tears as he cradled his aching arm and stomach.

"That's it, Ishida! You're coming with us!" The first Officer snarled, jerking the male to his feet and dragging him to the exit way.

"Your band won't be playing tonight, either. Punishing others for your stupid actions."

Hikari felt herself gasp, loud and clear, and she didn't really give a damn who heard. Some fancy music scout was supposed to be here tonight to hear them play, to see if they could bag some record contract and really, it was always Yamato's dream to be a real, deal musician.

And he'd lose all of this, his hopes and aspirations, his reputation…all because of little old her.

"WAIT!"

Hikari swallowed the thick knot of uncertainty that formulated in her throat, trying her best to ignore the questioning eyes that settled her direction. Yamato was staring back at her, desperate…_pleading_. He didn't want her to do this.

"Kari?" It was Taichi now, face speckled with worry and unease.

"What is it?"

-:-

Bwuahahaha. I'm a jerrrrrrrkkkkkkk, to leave it like this. But, I did ^_^ Please don't hate me! I hope you enjoyed the overload of fluff and romance in the beginning.

I was reading this book Perfect Chemistry by Simone Elkeles and this one scene in the book where they kiss made me yearn for fluff and kisses so, here it was. Sorry it was kinda a late upload, but its summer and I am lazy as I lounge about before semester starts T-T

I apologize for the grammatical errors and stuff!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 9

-:-

Kari bit her lip with uncertainty, mentally upbraiding herself for allowing her emotions to get the best of her. Had she been rational, sensible she could have simply approached the authorities privately and explained the circumstances.

But no, watching Yamato cuffed and chained like some low life and knowing it was all her fault…she felt like throwing up right now. And crying.

And throwing up AND crying. If that wasn't the worst combination out there, really.

"What is it?" Taichi repeated, though this time it was more of a demand than a request. His brow furrowed, expression stern…stoic.

"I…" Kari hesitated, unaware of what to say really. She glanced back at Miyako almost helpless, but her lilac-haired companion only stared at her with perplexed concern.

"I-I…well, last night…"

"Officers, let Yamato go!"

For what seemed to be the umpteenth time, the Lunch Cabin was redirected to the double doors, where a familiar brunette stood in its entranceway.

"Miss Motomiya, Mr. Ishida has-"

"No, you don't understand!" She interrupted rather excitedly, seemingly unaffected by the officer's stunned offended looks. She sighed a little as she stepped further into the room, shaking her head some.

"Listen, it wasn't him who was in a drunken rage. It was those guys." She elaborated, casting a particularly sour glance at the two injured brothers. She paused to chew her gum, the bubblegum clicking and snapping between her teeth.

"They bought it from my dad's store and even stole some of our rice balls and—ugh, dweeb explain!"

Then another gawky individual stepped out from behind her, looking rather uncomfortable. He was rather tall and slim, though not tiny or wimpy by any means. A mop of unruly chocolate brown spikes topped his tall frame, slightly matted down by a pair of blue and silver eye goggles nestled among it. It was quite obvious their relation, looking like spitting images of each other really.

"Good morning, Officers." He greeted with a half-smile, waving to everyone else in the room.

"You see, well, I'm Daisuke…Jun's younger brother-"

"Ugh, get to the point loser, no one cares." Jun snapped, reaching over and swiping him at the back of the head.

"OW!" The male yelped, frowning as he reached up to rub the sore spot at the back of his skull. He jerked around, swatting his meddlesome sister away before he continued.

"As I was SAYING…I was manning my dad's grocery deli last night, Shuchi's Bagels over on 5th...and these two clowns came waltzing in around 9 or so, looking for beers. They had no money and I told them to leave, but they got really wild and loud and started knocking things over." He paused, glancing over at Jun and glaring rather pointedly at her to stop clicking that gum between her teeth. She scowled and then shook her head, blowing a bubble in his face for emphasis.

"..well, needless to say I told them to leave but they refused, grabbing a 6 pack of Kirin and some of the rice balls from the heating oven. I chased them down but I had to go back since no one would be at the store."

Kari felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders; so much so, she almost felt her knees growing weak. She fumbled a little, near collapsing back into her chair. Her awkward motions were left unnoticed as the room was alight with the new information they had just received.

Both Police Officers pivoted their heels, redirecting a grimacing glare towards the two accusers. Hoi swallowed heavily, glancing nervously towards his brother and back at the deputies.

"Officer, listen…" He began, reaching up with his uninjured arm to rub the back of his neck out of uneased habit.

"We didn't really mean to make a big deal out of this.." His brother Po inserted, laughing though forcibly, shrugging his shoulders as if it were nothing.

The Officers, it seemed, did not see the humor in the situation, swiftly un-cuffing Yamato and instead gruffly cuffing the two siblings. Both cried out with terror though did little else to complain, realizing how exactly much trouble they were in.

"Our deepest apologies, Mr. Ishida." The deputies called over their shoulders as they made quick strides towards the exit, the culprits forcefully following in tow.

Yamato never would have thought he'd come to a day where he'd be positively delighted to see Jun Motomiya. He made a move to thank her, genuinely thank her, but she was hauled off with her brother to accompany the officers.

"I knew it couldn't be true!" Mimi squealed as she half hugged, half jumped into Yamato's arms. He chuckled as he stabilized himself quick enough to catch the girl, giving her a welcoming hug in return.

"Tis true, Yamato. Such allegations could never hold up any merit, in any court I'd say." Koushiro chimed up at his side, patting his blonde friend's back with reassurance.

"We knew you couldn't have, you aren't a messy drunk like Mimi is." Sora called out teasingly, ducking swiftly as the brunette in questioned swiveled around and chucked a near-by empty cup at her direction. Yamato laughed as the girls fell into a slight squabble.

He felt a hand reach over and nudge him, turning about to find Taichi at his side, arms across over his chest with a knowing grin.

"I never believed it for a minute, man."

The lunch haul was still alive with chatter and excitement, the Counselors doing little to calm the gaiety. It really was a moment for celebration after all.

"Ohh, Kari, you must be relieved your 'lover' is okay." Zoe teased from across the lunch table, playfully kicking her bunk-mate from under the table for emphasis. The rest of the table giggled and joined in the fun and for once, Kari wasn't bothered in the slightest.

-:-

The rest of the day's activities went along swimmingly, Yamato carrying on his Counselor duties as if nothing had happened. If anything, a handful of more people had approached him today, high fiving and congratulating him for over-coming those 'jerks' fake allegations.

Several sympathetic girls were so 'amazed' by his calm and ease, offering him a nice…prize for somehow surviving such difficult circumstances. He did grin a little at the thought…for they were nice prizes, really really nice prizes…but he more pressing things on his mind.

A ruby-eyed little thing that got him in this mess.

"Hey!"

Yamato could do little more than release a faint 'OOF' as the girl in question leapt over and jumped onto his lap, efficiently knocking the wind out of him. It was long after activities had completed and they were now on leisure time.

It had been a long and laborious day, Hikari insisted, and said they needed to get away from the camp grounds from all that mess. He swiped his keys and they snuck off in his old beat up Corvette, his other baby, and he took her for some ice cream.

And now, now they were parked a top one of mountain sides, facing the open sky that was speckled with a fantastic array of stars. He'd be the first to admit his car was rather small and how she managed to maneuver from the passenger seat to the driver's side was beyond him.

He was suddenly bombarded with a bright flash of light that momentarily left him blind for sure, blinking rapidly to rid the bright dots dancing before him.

"What was THAT for!?" He cried, reaching up to rub the sore out of his eyes. Kari only giggled, her camera grasped tightly in her hold.

"I wanted to take pictures, dummy." She teased, tilting her head as she angled the camera a certain way, before snapping another photo. He yelped again by the sudden influx of light before reaching over and swiping the camera from her grasp.

She laughed uproariously, shifting and lunging over as outstretched his arm far behind him, trying to regain control of her camera. They wrestled for a bit and the way the car was moving, any outside spectator could only assume what was occurring inside.

The brunette let out a slight squeak of surprise when she felt his arms circle her waist and hoist her up, pivoting her over and efficiently pinning himself atop of her back to the passenger side seat.

"You know," He half-growled, rustling about as he adjusted himself properly into a more comfortable position.

"You wanted ice cream and yet you haven't even finished yours. I don't want it spilling on my baby."

Hikari rolled her eyes, having this been her first time in his car and it being perhaps the 10th time he'd referred to it as his 'baby.' She didn't fight it though, reaching over and snatching her melting caramel ice cream from the console.

"Like you can't clean it." She replied and he actually gasped, aghast at the notion. She was attempting to neatly spoon the melting dessert into her mouth but the whole full blown man half-pinning one down was kind of a problem.

Some of the ice cream spilled from the spoon, by the sheer Grace of God missing the leather interior and landing square at the middle of her neck, spilling along the sides and clavicles of her upper chest.

Now, Yamato had been a pretty good boy, all things considered. But when Kari trembled out of the sudden cold confection slipping along her skin…the way her body shivered against him, and her faint squeak of surprise…

It was instinctual, honest. He bent down and flicked his tongue across the base of her throat, catching the sweet dessert in its process.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he did so, becoming dreadful still and dropping the napkin she had reached over to clean with. He hesitated just momentarily, lips close enough to her neck she could practically feel them.

He glanced up at her, blue eyes questioning if it was okay, if he should stop. Despite herself, she couldn't bring herself to say anything or even move, she felt as if she were affixed in place…though she kind of was, really.

A pink tongue darted out and tentatively traced along where the ice cream trailed, eagerly lapping up the sweets. She shivered and actually groaned a little with pleasure and it was like letting the lion out of its cage.

The tongue was quickly replaced with a pair of lips, slowly and methodically working its way along the tender flesh along her neck before reaching her own lips, hovering above her.

"Maybe we shouldn't." He half reasoned under heavy-lidded eyes, well aware where this could really go. And he wasn't exactly sure if he could stop himself, this time.

Kari didn't seem to really care or listen, instead perking herself up on her elbows and smothering her lips across his own. One of her legs lifted up, shifting around and latching itself at his hip, pulling him in closer for a more intimate contact.

Well damn.

He jerked back and fumbled as he tried to re-situate himself back to the driver's side of the vehicle, leaving Kari confused beyond belief.

He quickly started his car and reversed, hurriedly driving back to the camp grounds at unreasonably fast speeds.

-:-

Well. Talk about the longest update known to man. I really am sorry. I also do apologize for this chapter…since it seems more like an excuse for Yama and Kar to just make out but let's be honest, who's now down with that?

I am a bit foggy in how I wanted this to pan out and kind of hope I can finish it. I don't want it to drag on too long..I really am going to try and finish it this time. _ I know, my words aren't exactly worth anything but…

Please, review. If there is ANYONE out there, who's still down with this. If not, I'll write for me :3 Later!


	10. Chapter 10

**That Summer Heat: **Chapter 10

-:-

The silence on the way back was positively unbearable.

He hadn't recalled the drive to the mountain being this long when they were on their way there. He also didn't recall hitting every single red light along the damned way.

Yamato glowered heavily to himself, his fists tightening around the steering wheel as the speed increased. He tried his best to ignore the girl at his side, who was staring at him rather plaintively at the present moment.

He didn't get what exactly was the problem. Now, it wasn't like he was shafting her like she was some random female, like another notch on the bed post. She was obviously, more than willing and there was absolutely no denying his own willingness.

He just froze up and he just could not understand why. He never froze up before, not with girls he wasn't with. And he was WITH this girl…

He shuddered suddenly, at the thought. They were 'together'…

"Are you okay, Yama?" Hikari questioned from the passenger's side, leaning over and placing a thoroughly concerned hand on his arm. She felt him tense at her touch and she slowly retracted the appendage.

He didn't reply and made it a huge point now to disregard the obvious hurt on her face. It made him feel uneasy, queasy….vulnerable…

The last honest relationship he had was probably when he was 15, with Sora and that only lasted 6 months. And he didn't remember himself feeling this fucking awkward with her, that or maybe because he wasn't in love with…

His face paled considerably.

No, it couldn't be. No way in hell. His face etched with resolution, this time truly flooring the gas pedal and running through several lights, despite the color.

-:-

"Kar!"

The girl in question wrenched up out of her reverie, blinking upwards to see a familiar head of lilac hair making their way towards her. Miyako stopped short before the girl, propping to curled fists onto either of her hips.

"What's up, girl? You left me this morning!"

"Sorry Miyako, I just wanted some time to myself is all." Hikari sighed a little, a twinge of regret as the other female assumed a rather hurt expression. She forced an apologetic smile, gesturing towards the vacant seat beside her.

"Just for a bit…plus you were too busy talking to Iori!"

Miyako let out a roar of laughter, a soft pink illuminating the highline of her cheeks. She seemed to forgive the earlier indiscretion, happily plopping onto the chair with eager vigor.

"Oh Kar, I could never stay mad…but there is something wrong-" She raised her hands, to stop the other girl from interrupting.

"Don't lie to me either; you were never good at that. You disappeared yesterday during leisure time and you only came in to sleep. What's really up?"

The brunette bit at her lower hip with hesitation, glancing towards the front of the Music Hall. He wasn't there yet. She wasn't exactly sure if she could really call him her "Boyfriend."

In fact, he seemed almost uneasy when it came to that kind of intimacy. Yesterday they were kissing and on her end, it was going swimmingly. However, he abruptly stopped and drove back to the camp.

By the time they got back, it was night check and he gave her a curt good bye and an equally curt hug. And now…

Well, she was positively confounded and she sure could use some insight…

"What, busy oogling your 'Loooover'?! Huh? You guys busy makin out?!" Miyako half teased, erupting into another round of boisterous laughter. She faltered, however, when Hikari glanced back at her with guilt and a slight bit of trepidation.

They…they…

"I KNEW IT!" The girl leapt up from her seat, a finger pointing triumphantly in the air. That efficiently garnered the attentions of all the other inhabitants of the Music Hall, turning quizzical stares towards the rear of the space.

"Miyako!" Hikari hissed in a hushed whisper, grabbing her companion by the arm and forcefully yanking her down. Her face had taken on a particularly lovely blush red color by now, Miyako grinning smugly despite it.

"Kar! How could you not tell me?!"

The brunette glanced around nervously, assuring that everyone else has turned their attentions elsewhere. She then sighed and smiled a tiny little smile, leaning back some.

"I don't know…it kind of just happened, ya know? Last week, he kissed me in the pool-"

"Last week!? And you're just telling me now?!"

Kari frowned a little, rolling her eyes some.

"I thought you might, ya know, over-react…make a big deal out of nothing." The younger female only snorted, crossing her arms across her chest somewhat huffily.

"Anyway…Yama and I have been, well, hanging out…kissing a little…but he stops every now and then and kind of freaks out? Leaves? I don't know what it means..."

Miyako only shook her head, absently wiping her glasses with the front of her T-shirt. She fiddled with her spectacles a bit more before repositioning them.

"Kar, it is SO obvious!" She blinked a little at her friend's exclamation, staring back at her eagerly for her to continue.

"He's just confused is all…you didn't talk to him, right?" Hikari nodded twice in affirmation.

"Well, you need to talk to him. He's probably wondering what boundaries are okay and are not."

The seventeen year-old paused for a moment before bursting into one of her 100-mega-watt smiles, throwing her arms around the younger female.

"Ugh, thanks Miyako!"

The other girl laughed in response, happily returning the hug.

"Of course, what are friends for…but Kar…"Yama?"

-:-

"Now, can you tell me exactly where you were last night?"

"Meems, leave Yamato alone. Things of that sort are his personal affairs."

"Koushiro go play with your laptop." Mimi snapped in response, disregarding the fiery-haired males attempt to reign her in.

"Now tell me who you're messing with Yamato!"

Yamato groaned a little under the sudden barrage of questions, eyes rolling up to the sky with a slight air of desperation. He had been friends with Mimi and Koushiro forever, having grown up in the same apartment complex since before he could recall.

And he cared, really, but he knew exactly what she said and that look she'd give and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to deal with another female at the moment. Koushiro frowned a little, reaching over and pulling Mimi aside and whispered something in her ear.

The blonde watched as an innocent bystander as the quizzical couple began to obviously argue, despite their hushed tones. Despite it, he was thankful and made a quick bow out back to the pool. They were all swimming rather well, Chad was of course as he was willed to be, 'drowning.'

"Hey Yamato,"

He wrenched up a bit, glancing down and tried his best to hide his own disappointment when he saw who it was. Catherine stared up at him under heavy-lidded eyes, her barely there string bikini miraculously staying up. She smiled, her eyes narrowing almost akin to that of a satisfied cat.

"It's kind of hot isn't it? Why don't we go cool off in the pool?"

He was about to stoutly decline her offer, partly because she wasn't the one he was interested in and mostly, because he'd sooner castrate himself before doing such a deed, when something else caught his attention.

Hikari had arrived, late, with that familiar purple-haired friend of hers. She seemed fine, happy…seemingly unbothered as opposed to the horrid turmoil he was enduring.

She reached over and plucked away her over-sized T-shirt turned cover up, folding it neatly into her beach bag. She had that ever present pink plaid bathing suit on that got him into all this trouble. The blonde had become increasingly aware, however, as the surrounding male populace also seemed to take notice as the brunette undressed to her bathing suit.

And he felt his insides grow fire hot, with this over-whelming urge to just yell "Mine." If that didn't frighten him enough…

He swallowed heavily, muttering how he had to go somewhere, before turning about and walking away. Catherine, rather miffed and plenty confused, stared after the other blonde wondering what happened.

And just a scant feet away, a brunette shared the same confusion, thoughts troubled.

-:-

Hikari made swift strides towards the Counselor's cabin, her movements precise with intent. She was going to resolve this whole mess so she could maybe feel a bit of sanity.

She found herself at the doorstep of the almost ominous housing, trembling hand floating just short of the door knob itself. She didn't quite understand her unease…Yamato had expressed rather ardently how he felt about her. She knew with absolutely certainty that he really cared about her…and her him.

All she had to do was ask a couple of questions, get things cleared up and then they could be together. Yeah. That simple.

Simple as pie…so fantastically easy…

"Uhm, is something wrong?"

The American let out a startled gasp in surprise, stumbling back a little as she was knocked rather abruptly out of her own thoughts. She was only startled again, to find herself swept up and a set of strong arms around her tiny middle.

A brilliant lemony gold head and the clearest cerulean blue eyes ever, as clear as the sky…

"Sorry Miss, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Hikari had lost her ability to converse it seemed…slowly realizing what circumstance she had managed to put herself in, yet again. She was being held up full flush against the front of this mysterious blonde, blue-eyed guy in the cabin's porch way.

He quickly released her, stepping back and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to fall…I kind of reached out of instinct." He confessed cheeks bright and red.

"Oh that's okay," She started slowly, waving off his apologetic face. She flashed a grateful smile in fact, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm a bit of a klutz…thanks for preventing another bruise!"

They both erupted into laughter, the seemingly awkward tension of prior dissolving with the warm summer air. Suddenly, the blonde boy jutted her arm out for a complimentary shake.

"It was my pleasure, Miss…?"

"Kari, you can call me Kari."

Kari smiled appreciatively, taking his much larger hand in her own.

"Well Kari, you can call me T.K."

-:-

I want to apologize for the previous chapter (9), it was kind of just filler. I hadn't written about this in a long, LONG time and I kind of forgot exactly where I was taking the plot. I hope this kind of makes up for it. I'm actually really surprised anyone reviewed this…what with how old it is.

I also never fully apologized for my really long hiatus, but I fully intend at attempting to finish this…ahaha. Also, who likes my introduction of T.K? Hmm...wonder what that means…

PorcelainDollxx: I'm glad I could get you to see the other side of the spectrum :] I'm equally elated that you didn't immediately turn away once you saw the pairing! Most people kind of scoff and click back, but…thanks for the review! I hope to be a bit quicker with my updates!

Lorac XY: Your review made me gush like a silly school girl, I truly mean it! I actually had to get up and walk around a bit to contain myself when I first received it lol…then re-read it to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I really enjoy YaKari fics..though they are slim to none and generally, not to sound really condescending, lack a good plot. I hope I really do satisfy your desires, and I also will super try to update quicker.

Please, review, it really does make my day! Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 11

-:-

Late that afternoon, Hikari found herself holed up in the tube slide in the Camp ground's playground of sorts. After her little 'run in', that T.K. fellow and herself seemed to just…well, hit it off. They ended up wandering on towards the playground, fiddling around on the swings for a bit before designating a resting spot towards the slides.

"France?! Does that mean you can speak French?"

T.K. released a hearty laugh, reaching up and absently shoving the few rebellious tendrils that refused to lay tame about his face. He suddenly assumed a rather serious face, straightening a bit before clearing his throat.

"Bonjour, enchantée Kari. Comment vas-tu?"

Despite her most ardent of efforts, the slight brunette could do little more than just giggle and swoon a bit over herself. She always had this horrible thing about accents and languages that made her weak in the knees.

And her increased affinity for blue eyed blondes was startling. Petrifying.

"Ca va bien, et toi, Monsieur?"

T.K. felt his brows lift with surprise, interest sparked. Was she from France as well? Though she didn't seem much like the girls he had seen back home…she seemed more relaxed, less high strung? She giggled though, hands rising in denial.

"I took one class back in high school. I only know that and to ask where the bathroom is. But pardon me for asking…why on Earth would you leave France? Not that Japan isn't nice."

A feeling of remorse settled over her as he suddenly took on a somewhat jilted expression, but quickly changed it by a blatantly forced smile.

"No it's okay, my mom and I are visiting family for my birthday. We were going to have a birthday dinner tonight, but my father couldn't get off work and the rest of the family is rather busy."

Kari's face lit up at that, releasing a slight squeal of joy before leaping over from her seating towards the blonde. He was slightly taken aback by her sudden burst of energy but mostly because she was significantly closer now; leaning over him and the opening of her shirt was billowing open…

"Your birthday!? When is it?!"

"Er…well, today…" He managed uncomfortably, averting his eyes and inwardly reprimanding himself for being so lewd. His unnerved behavior was lost under her excited mood now, as she snatched him by the wrist and yanked him up.

"W-What are-?"

"It's your birthday, T.K. We should be celebrating it!" She announced as she proceeded to drag him away from the playground's equipment. He stumbled a little at the slight girls movements.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, attendez!"

Kari faltered partly at his outcry and also because, well, he was speaking French and it was very…alarming. At her abrupt stop in movements, T.K. nearly toppled over her but managed to catch himself from doing such.

"Sorry...I tend to revert to my Native tongue when I'm a bit flustered." He confessed, face contrite.

"I said excuse me miss, wait."

Kari felt her face flush at her brazen, bold behavior, instantly dropping the boy's hand from her grasp. She wiped her palms against the front of her shorts, trying to rid the clammy moisture forming.

"Sorry…" She began, absently fiddling with a particularly long strand of hair.

"It is your birthday though, it should be celebrated."

T.K. felt his features soften considerably, warmed by this girl's kind intentions. She was a bit embarrassed by her prior behavior, he could tell, by the way she fiddled with her hair in nervous habit.

He reached out to her out of instinct (it seemed he was very…instinctual, when it came to her), taking that stray hank of hair she was toying with and carefully tucking it behind her ear.

She inhaled deeply at that, as his hand didn't immediately pull back after the hair was tucked safe and away.

"You're very nice, you know." He commented off handedly, finger tips grazing the nape of her neck before falling back to his sides. She shivered slightly at that, coiling back.

"You barely know me a day and yet you're willing to make a fuss of my birthday."

They settled into an uncomfortable silence, now efficiently awkward. Kari recalled precisely why she was heading to the cabin in the first place and here she was with some random guy. She felt incredibly guilty, presently, almost like throwing up…

"Oh well, happy birthday T.K. Thanks for everything, ya know? I guess I'll see you around."

His eyes rounded as the little brunette spun her heel and began walking away, feeling very desperate suddenly at her departure. He reached over, tugging her back by her forearm. He didn't release when she did turn around, however.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Kari."

The brunette suddenly felt very shy, very awkward. She gazed up at him, the high line of her cheeks painted pink with her own chagrin. She suddenly beamed, smile wide and warm.

"It's not that…I have well-" She sighed, frustrated by her own inability to come up with the right words. She continued to seemingly fluster, inwardly battling something, almost arguing. She heaved another sigh, shoulders slouching in almost defeat.

"Well birthday boy, what do you wanna do?"

-:-

The bonfire was in full swing, the distinct smell of smoke and melting marshmallows filling the cooling night air. All the camp's inhabitants, counselors and campers alike, were present. There was drinks flowing, music blaring and the "Make Your Own" S'Mores line beginning to form.

Everyone was having a real good time, enjoying themselves and righteously so. Everyone save for Yamato, that is.

He was seated with his fellow Counselor's, sharing a round of particular spirited drinks though it was under the ruse of 'Jungle Punch.' He would usually be in the dead thick of all the festivities, generally known to be the true life of any party.

Yamato Ishida had been known to make a party out of anything, even a funeral if needed be.

But he kind of wanted to be alone. Well…not alone, but that particular person he wanted to be with wasn't around at the moment. In fact, after he left the pool, he hadn't seen her. Not at lunch. Not anywhere.

"Yamato?"

He perked up and surveyed the circle of companions surrounding him, all peering at him with curious stares. Mimi and Sora, as they seemed to perpetually be, were perched atop their male counterparts.

Koushiro even seemed more exciting than himself, relaxed and effortlessly comfortable with the brown-haired bomb-shell on his lap, a single arm snaked around her middle to keep her there all the while.

Sora and that Taichi guy really were a thing, despite the fact that she said they were 'just friends.' He didn't mind or anything, don't get that twisted, just her and Taichi seemed so…natural together.

"Dude, what's a matter?" It was Taichi this time, straightening in his chair with a concerned brow. Yamato grinned appreciatively at his concern, lifting a red cup in recognition.

"I'm fine man, just thinking about-"

"About that little camper you were helping!" Mimi interjected, stoutly ignoring Koushiro's chastising glare at her side. Yamato groaned in frustration as the group erupted into a roar of teasing remarks.

"You sleeping with one of the kids, Ishida?" Taichi barked with a laugh, ducking swiftly and deftly moving his Sora out of harm's way and Yamato chucked an empty cup their way.

"Haha," The blonde sneered, snickering slightly at the thought. That wasn't the problem. He couldn't BRING himself to sleep with her. That was the problem.

"Ishida, who is she? She cute?" The Head Counselor continued, disregarding his girlfriend's very wounded glare in his lap.

"Well, she's got a body on her that's for sure." He confessed as he settled into the back of the wooden bench, taking a sip from his drink. The females of the group only rolled their eyes at that, off-put by the guy talk.

"She's a brunette."

"Oh, they're crazy!" Both of his male companions exclaimed at once, causing their girlfriends to gasp before turning and playfully, though forcefully, hitting them.

Once the onslaught eventually died down, Sora and Mimi decided to get up and leave before they continued the discussion. Koushiro also decided, well, was forced to depart as Mimi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. Tai leaned over towards Yamato, for a more private discussion.

"You love her?"

Yamato hesitated for a moment, unsure of his own answer but all at once, certain of it. He sighed a little, resigned.

"I definitely care for her."

Taichi whistled low under his breath, finally leaning back into the bench, processing the new information. Ishida, from what Sora had told them, he wasn't much for that 'love' stuff. He wasn't good with emotions of that sort, anyone else could see that.

"She sounds amazing…who is she?"

They were rudely interrupted, however, when a loud explosion perforated the air. The two males jerked up from their seating at that, wrenching about to see that Chad had managed to have caught one of his sleeves on fire.

"I don't get what is wrong with that guy." Yamato muttered and Taichi only heaved a sigh, head shaking.

"I don't know, we have to go make sure he doesn't die or something."

-:-

"T.K.! You've got to kick your legs harder!"

Kari did her best to bite back the laughter as her French companion did a rather poor show of flagging his legs left and right beneath the waters.

The Birthday Boy had chosen some rather…boring activities for his 'celebration.' She was astounded when he seemed to be off put about the whole Bonfire thing happening, stating that he wasn't exactly fond of large parties like that. They ended up spending the evening walking around the near-by forest that surrounded the camp.

They had managed upon a near-by lake of some kind and it eventually came about that T.K. didn't know how to swim. An eighteen year old, unable to swim….the concept just seemed utterly absurd.

So naturally, she insisted upon setting out to teach him how to swim. The best gift anyone could receive, really. He fought her as hard as he could, because though there were reasons why he didn't like to swim and he didn't like to remember those reasons.

But the enchanting brunette was persistent, if not stubborn. He didn't know how, but she had managed him into the waters. They hadn't any proper swimming attire, so they had to make due.

T.K. just took off his T-shirt, folding it neatly and placing it upon a nearby rock. He failed to notice as his companion drew in a sharp breath as he did the such, or the fact that the curve of her cheeks had grown warm again. He kept his shorts on, before tentatively taking a step into the waters.

But Kari was just as oblivious as she took off her outer shirt, only to reveal a bright pink sports bra beneath. She too, kept her denim shorts on, as she wasn't going to strip down to her undergarments. Now, T.K. had seen such things before, they were quite liberal in France actually. But damn…

"I'll just sit this one out." He heaved, his flailing appendages slowing some before stopping. He frowned, almost pouted, as he crossed him arms over his chest like a defiant child.

It was shallow enough that it allowed himself to stand, the waters lapping around the middle of his wide chest. Kari too was able to stand, though the water levels reached to her shoulders.

"Do they not have any pools in France?" The slight girl teased, suddenly diving forward in some fancy display into the water. T.K. swirled about, the waters shifting and splashing in his wake, to watch as the girl disappeared under the waters.

The blonde was jolted when the girl resurfaced just behind him, splashing a wave of water his way. When he turned, he had a rueful smirk tugging his lips, eyes glinting with a mischief that so eerily reminded her of…

"Pardon, mademoiselle. I do believe you are, as they say, asking for it?"

She stood no chance, honestly. At one moment, they were splashing and tickling each other, eager to achieve the title as 'winner.' And the next moment, for some odd reason, they came to a complete halt. No splashing, no tickling…just standing in the water.

Now in T.K. strained efforts to tickle her belly (she seemed most receptive there), he had to get her to stop wriggling out of his hold. So, he had wrapped both his arms around her waist and hauled her full up against him. Their legs were a tangled mess, his knee rather rudely pressing between her thighs.

Kari was very, very aware that any movement on her part would cause their already intimate contact to increase tenfold.

The male then abruptly released her from his strong hold, his arms falling back to his sides as he carefully but mindfully extracted his knee away from her person. They both wordlessly got out of the lake, grabbing their respective clothing and began the walk back to camp.

-:-

"_Bonjour, __enchantée __Kari. Comment vas-tu?" _– Hello, nice to meet you Kari. How are you?

"Ca va bien, et toi, Monsieur?_"_ – It goes well, and yourself, sir? *Duely edited and corrected, with some lovely assistance via PorcelainDollx :p

"_Excusez-moi mademoiselle, attendez!"_ Excuse me miss, wait!

I will apologize now if any of the French is horridly translated. But, I hope you get the basic gist. I know there was a lot of YaKari lacking in these recent chapters, but I do have to establish some detail (: Sure hope you guys understand!

Koumi-Locness: I'm so mad at myself, I thought I thanked you in the author's notes in the previous chapters. THANK YOU! You're still with me? After all this time? Hahah, thanks. I'll make sure to add some Koumi in there for you!

PorcelainDollxx:Yeah, T.K. is still Yamato's brother here. It will surely add some drama, FOR SURE. And I suppose I needed one good cliffhanger, give you guys something to come back for :p

Lorac XY: Oh yeah, I threw in a shit ton of drama for no reason. What's gonna happen? T.K.? Yamato? What happens when Tai finds out? Dude, I don't even know anymore. And your own story? Oooh! Do tell when you get around to it, I'd love to read! And I suppose you could just go with your gut, even if the concept has been tried to death. Yours could be the best of all the generic ideas out there. Good luck!

Well, thanks guys! I hope to eagerly update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 12

-:-

Things were so complicated, as of late.

Who figured so many things could happen in the span of 24 or so hours? Kari certainly wasn't prepared for such predicaments. She kept fiddling with her fingers as she quietly made her way back to her cabin.

T.K. said he had to go home, that his mum was waiting for him. Apparently he only came to the camp that day to visit his brother. But his brother wasn't there. She half believed him, though felt a bit remorseful for doubting him. She never liked to seek out the negative in a person.

Although, he did offer earnestly enough to at least walk her back to her cabin. She declined and they had a cordial departing handshake. He had promised her he'd come back soon enough, maybe see her around.

The young girl was hounded with guilt and to be honest, she didn't know why. What she had done wasn't terrible. She only hung out with him, really. He did hold her a bit close, but that was unintended.

Yeah…it was completely unintended…

"Kari?"

She snatched up at that, wide eyes turning to fall upon the root of all her inner turmoil. Yamato was sitting on the front steps that lead to the porch of her cabin. One hand was raked through his golden locks, whilst the other absently flicked the disintegrating cigarette bits to the ground.

She was all at once comforted and yet filled with uncertainty.

"Where ya been? I couldn't find you.." He trailed for a moment, tossing his half-gone cigarette to the ground. He straightened to his feet and closed the distance between them, coming to stand straight in front of her.

Kari stared up at him with a noticeable fear in her eyes, enough for him to falter. Oh god did those Hoi brothers-

"Jesus Kari was Po and-"

"Oh god no!" She was quick to interject, face screwing into a highly repulsed expression. She shook her head at the idea, tongue sticking out for further emphasis.

"Well after you disappeared at the pool…I couldn't find you. So, I kind of hung out with other campers."

It was the truth. Kind of. She hung out with Miyako for a bit and T.K….

"Oh, like who?" Yamato felt himself inwardly blanch at his own words. He sounded horridly insecure and he didn't like it.

She was just about to answer but he hushed her instead with a gentle kiss. Well, as gentle as one could be when it came to a Mister Yamato Ishida. She eagerly returned the favor, pushing herself up on the tips of her toes and snaking her arms around his neck.

Heavens, how silly she was. Her problem is that she insisted upon over thinking things. She really had to learn how to relax.

The Counselor allowed the slight girl to take the lead, settling his arms around her waist and questioning briefly why her clothes were so wet. He only gave a half a mind to it, instead focusing on the little ball of fluff in his arms.

He pulled back a bit, allowing his forehead to clunk upon hers. She giggled a little at the exaggerated look of pain on his face.

"You know Yamato," She whispered so softly that if he weren't as close as he was, he may not have heard it.

"I'm okay with you kissing me and other things. Seriously. If I didn't want you too, I would stop you."

Outwardly, his face was stern and unyielding, seemingly unaffected by her words. Inwardly, he was leaping with relief and joy but hesitated, with shadows of doubt. Her feelings and views on their little…'situation' was clear, precise even. But his own feelings…

A few months isn't enough time to really fall in love with someone. Sensibility kept telling him that. And he couldn't possibly be IN LOVE.

…but there was also no way to deny, he deeply cared about her. He hadn't been interested in all the other prospective females that had offered their time, heart or body to him. And not once has he considered hiking any skirt, despite his own internal frustrations.

"Yama, it's okay. I trust you."

His mind was made up by now. He knew. Everything was secure now, certain, definite. His worries and troubled thoughts dissipated as a dangerous smirk pulled his lips.

His eyes glistened with mirth and familiar mischief, kind of like earlier…

Kari needed to stop comparing T.K. and Yamato. They were two completely different people, no relation whatsoever.

"You'd stop me, huh?" He drawled out as he pulled her up against him, his palm resting at the small of her back. Her breath hitched a little at the full contact now, his head bending into the curve of her neck.

"W-Well y-yes, yes I would." She gulped and by now he was trailing tiny kisses along her throat, up to that spot just behind her ear. She yelped a little when she felt his hand slide down onto her backside, giving it a little squeeze.

The ring of a tiny alarm set off, interrupting the both of them. Yamato growled, actually growled, at that as he shoved an angry fist into his shorts pocket. He extracted a phone not soon after, sliding it open and blanching at what he saw.

"The bonfire is ending…time for the Counselors to put away all the equipment." He sighed a little, raking a frustrated hand through his hair. He turned to Kari, who was still stunned by their previous encounter that she was still numbly standing there, mouth agape.

Yamato glanced down at his phone for the time, then around the surrounding area, to make sure no one would see. Once safe, the blonde turned about again and picked the tiny girl up by her waist.

She let out a slight squeak of surprise, suddenly hoisted into the air. A set of sapphire blue depths stared up at her, reassured and determined, before he kissed her.

It wasn't a shy; see-you-later kind of kiss…instead one of those hungry, fire-hot, you-are-mine kind of kisses, the kind that made you forget your own name in the process.

Artfully, he managed to work her jaw open despite her startled state and tentatively allowed his tongue to enter the cavity. And she melted almost instantly, showing no resistance or hesitation, latching her legs around his waist and locking at the ankle.

He held her up the whole while without the slightest qualm, feeling light as a feather to the man. She was moaning a little at the kissing and really getting into it by the time he unfortunately set her back down to the ground, back to her senses.

He pulled back now to full height, peering down at her and quite satisfied by the dazed look on her face. That familiar little grin of his began to tug his lips and he bent down to place a tiny chaste kiss on her lips.

"Sweet dreams, Kari. I'll see you tomorrow."

The tiny slip of a girl only giggled as he gave her a little wink and began his walk back to the main camp site. When he was far enough to not be seen any longer, Kari hummed a sweet little song as she went into her cabin and began readying for bed.

-:-

"Oh Kar, come on! They're having a Lord of the Rings marathon in the hall!"

Kari didn't quite understand the concept, but it was 'Play Hookie' day. Apparently, normal activities were forgone and the campers were allowed to do as they wished, having leisure time the entire day.

They had separate festivities like the movies playing, several carnival equipment and games being set up. And presently, Miyako and Trumpet Boy were off to partake in the 'trilogy of all trilogies' as the interesting couple labeled it.

The seventeen-year-old only half-smiled, declining politely. To be honest, she didn't want to sit around for hours upon hours. She had tried watching them all at once, before…actually she couldn't remember much of that day.

"Eh fine whatever suits you!" Trumpet Boy remarked as he linked his arm with the lilac-haired wonder and began their way towards the Entertainment Hall.

The brunette turned her heel soon after, strolling towards the mess hall to maybe catch sight of a particular blonde Counselor. She didn't make it far before an arm was suddenly slung over her shoulder.

"Ugh, TAI!" She whined, jerking out from under his hold. The Head Counselor assumed a rather hurt expression, leaning over and once again resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hikari, have you not missed your dear old brother?" He yawned as he allowed all his weight to rest on her. The much tinier female buckled slightly at the increased weight and he chuckled when she tried again to escape his hold.

"Oh Tai, you don't give me enough time to miss you." She teased, tongue sticking out.

"Oh really?" Her older brother swept her up and placed her into a firm, but not enough to cause any pain, head lock.

The girl scowled and squealed, promising all kinds of hell and that she'd tell mom and dad for sure, that he wasn't being super nice. He eventually released her, though she did manage a solid punch to his stomach.

Enough to knock some wind out of him…he had taught her well.

"So who's that girl I see you with, Taichi?" Hikari questioned as they both began walking towards the mess hall. The eldest sibling assumed a rather nonchalant look, though obviously forced.

"Just another counselor…we're just hanging out, but don't be so nosy twerp!" He emphasized his point by nudging her in the knee, purposefully trying to trip her up.

The brunette glowered and tried to swipe him upside the head, though it was deftly dodged.

"And you Hikari, anything exciting happen? Any guys giving you trouble?" He suddenly got very serious towards the end and she could only roll her eyes, head shaking to the Heavens.

"Kari!"

The two siblings glanced up at the call and Kari felt her chest constrict at the sight. T.K. was approaching, dressed in a forest green shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of white cargo shorts.

The blonde was quick to close the distance between them, bringing her in for a hug which she happily returned.

"Nice hat." She teased, reaching up and plucking the white linen bucket hat resting upon his head. He only groaned, reaching up and swiping it off his scalp.

"My mom was rather persistent this morning." She giggled at that.

"Care to introduce me, Hikari?"

The brunette heaved a sigh as she glanced back to discover a very annoyed, very sour visage of her brother. He stood a few feet off from her, arms crossed and one foot tapping incessantly at the soil beneath them, impatiently waiting.

This is precisely why she told mom and dad about Michael first and then had them together, break it to Taichi. He was always so damn over protective of her.

"I'm T.K.," The other male offered kindly enough, extending him arm for a salutatory greeting. The tone was kind and cordial, but a certain degree of…firmness to it, like a declaration.

"And you are?"

Kari's eyes bulged at T.K.'s words, silently praying to the Heavens that this would please by all means go well. She didn't want T.K. to stop being her friend. And being dead could really do that to a relationship.

"Hikari's older brother. I'm Tai." The older male answered, arms still crossed across his chest.

There was a long stretch of silence, where the three of them exchanged tentative glances amongst each other. Well, Kari's was tentative whilst Taichi's was ominous, foreboding even.

"I came to see my brother again," T.K. finally broke the silence, turning his attentions towards Kari but his eyes never leaving Taichi's.

"He's busy so I'll have to talk to him later."

"Oh why don't you go home and wait then?" Taichi chimed up and Kari let out a nervous titter, swatting her sibling's words away with cautionary glare.

"Oh T.K., they have this great Lord of the Rings marathon going on. Isn't that what we agreed to watch?" The brunette questioned with a lifted brow, looping her arm around his own. She didn't wait for an answer.

"Oh well, it already started. We're gonna miss everything. I'll see you later, dear brother! We have to go!"

T.K. didn't naysay her statement but did cast a quizzical glance down at her. She only beamed up at him as she began to drag him towards the Entertainment Hall, giving a forceful tug at his arm for him to play along.

She took a quick glance over her shoulder and tried her best to not blanch at her brother's irate glower.

"He better not try anything with you." He mouthed and she only stuck her tongue out at the notion.

If this is how he was going to act around T.K…he'd probably kill Yamato.

-:-

"Oh god, I am terribly sorry about my brother! He's just so darned over protective…he always has been, ya know? When I was 5, he took me out to play soccer when I was sick and I collapsed. Ever since then, he just can't get over it."

Kari had rambled on and on the entire way back to the movies, though they forwent the movie and continued to stroll about the camp. T.K. didn't seem to mind, letting her chatter away, her arm still looped around his own.

"And boys…ugh, it's impossible. He told my last boyfriend he'd kill his family. Can you believe it?! HIS FAMILY."

Kari stopped her mini tirade, wide eyes blinking as she felt a hand cover her own, fingers lacing in-between. She at first peered down to discover he had laced his hands with her own, before cautiously lifting the puzzled stare at the man in question.

He was looking back at her with an earnest smile, genuine. His brow was raised at that she had stopped talking all together.

"Kari, you okay?" He asked, voice concerned.

The American swallowed thickly, positively confused. She wasn't sure how this happened…and certainly wasn't sure how to go about this. Was she supposed to yank her hand out of his? Hurt his feelings?

She had held his arm…but she had to get him away from Taichi, before he killed him.

"Uh yeah…" She started slowly before erupting into a fit of coughing, pulling her hand away from his to cover her mouth.

"I'm a bit hungry, I think. Maybe we should go get something to eat."

At that T.K.'s face shifted from concerned to excited, shifting the backpack he had on so he could open it. He rummaged through the knapsack, before finally extracting a tiny pink and white box.

"I remember yesterday, you were talking about your French classes back in high school…"

Kari watched, wide-eyed, as T.K. unfastened the strange little box and lifted the flaps open, to reveal six or so neatly packaged macrons.

"Macarons! Oh T.K., I can't believe you actually remembered! Where on Earth did you find these?!"

T.K. laughed a little at her excitement, carefully placing the box into her hold before turning to fix his backpack.

"There's this great French bakery, the only one in Odaiba I think. My mum used to work their when she was little and I remember, they always had the best macarons."

He paused and watched with contented satisfaction as the tiny brunette began to inspect the sweet little confectionaries with precise care. The look of awe and amazement on her face made him want to smile.

"Well just don't stare at it, have some!"

She blinked up at the blonde male, and then glanced back down at the food in her hands, before looking back up at him. She hesitated before reaching over and plucking out a pale pastel green colored one.

When she took the first bite, her eyes quite literally rolled to the back of her head and she made an almost…inhumane noise.

"Oh my god T.K. these are fantastic!" She raved before completely finishing the pastry in two other bites. She tried her best not to reach for another and completely ravage the box.

She grinned rather sheepishly as her companion stared back at her with laughing eyes, scratching his nose in a vain attempt to hide his wide smile.

"This isn't fair T.K.!" She half-whined, half snarled before stubbornly stomping her foot. He blinked at her, confused at her words.

"But..what? What isn't fair?"

Absently wiping the crumbs from her mouth with the back of her hand, she handed the boxed sweets back to him before propping her hands on either hip.

"Well you know my weakness for food so well. I hardly know yours."

His expression softened from perplexed to gentle honesty, a tiny smile beginning to form his lips.

"Isn't it rather obvious?" This elicited a genuinely puzzled look, Kari tilting her head to the side as she contemplated his words. He laughed lightly, not waiting for an answer.

"Well…it's you."

The brunette felt her insides twist at that, face erupting into a bright cherry red color. She was damn mortified because god, she was never good at taking compliments. And that deep down, she was flattered by it…enjoyed it.

She released a muffled squeak as T.K. shoved another macaron in her mouth, this time of the creamy vanilla variety. He was laughing and it seemed that awkward uncertainty of prior was gone.

Kari reached over and shoved a strawberry confection into his own, purposefully missing some and smudging his face.

"Not so funny now huh?" She teased before erupting into a yelp of horror as he reached over to tickle her stomach again.

"Oh god, not again!" She exclaimed in laughter before she tore off into a full blown sprint towards the woods again. The blonde scrambled to place the box of sweets back into his bag, before hurrying after her.

-:-

"What's got you in such a sour mood?"

Koushiro's questions fell on deaf ears as Taichi powered through a rigorous work out, furiously pounding at the padded dummy with deadly intent. The boys were spending their relaxing day off in the weight room; Yamato absently benching some weights as Koushiro endured a round of pull ups.

"Yagami? Sora giving you trouble or something?" It was his fairer haired companion this time, Yamato having propped the 180 pound weights back onto the handles.

"It's nothing." Taichi bit off and the two other males exchanged a confused look at the response. Koushiro only shrugged, before turning back to his pull ups.

When Taichi was ready to talk about it, he certainly would. It was no one's place to pry for such information.

"It's my sister." The Head Counselor confessed, his punches and kicks growing harder and faster.

"This punk is trying to hang out with her."

"Bah, god forbid your sister have friends." Yamato remarked off-handedly and Taichi leaned back and fist swinging before bringing it back for an angry backhand.

The padded dummy finally snapped off the chain that was hoisting it up, plopping lifelessly onto the ground.

"Good god, you broke it." Ishida muttered.

"You know, Taichi, you'd mayhaps consider being more receptive to her." Koushiro chimed up as he dropped down from the pull up bars. He reached over for a face towel, swiping off the sweat and excess moisture from the thorough exercise.

"If you completely torment all of her suitors, she'd surely hate you and you'll know nothing of her life."

Taichi heaving labored breathes, face wrinkled with his annoyance and ire. The tech-whiz merely shook his head before pivoting his heel, walking towards the wash rooms.

Yamato sighed a little, toweling off his own sweat and grime from the strenuous activity. He extended his arm out, handing his friend a clean face towel.

"It might not be the same, but I do have a kid brother. When my parents were together, I used to watch him like a hawk. Takeru would want to go play in the streets and I'd never let him. I always thought some drunken idiot would drive down the street and then what?"

Taichi had now crossed his arms over his chest, similar to that of an upset child who hadn't gotten their way.

"If I could, I'd make sure nothing would happen to him. But you gotta let them live, man. I'm sure whatever guy she's into, he's got to be great…she'd be scared shitless to have some asshole for a boyfriend. With you as her brother? Shit."

The seemingly unyielding counselor finally chuckled at that, reaching over to swiping the towel and clean off. They both began walking to the washrooms, to get cleaned up and meet up with the rest of their companions.

"As long as she's not with some player like you!"

-:-

Kari felt herself compelled to glance over her shoulder every so and then, uneasy. She was in the thick of the camp's woods, seemingly having lost T.K. in her excited escape. It wasn't as if she were lost or anything, she knew how to get back to the grounds just fine.

But the sheer uncertainty…he could be anywhere and she hated that feeling of anticipation.

There was a faint rustling of twigs and leaves behind her and she gasped, wrenching about to just see a tiny bird chirp before taking off into flight.

"You're just being silly." The American muttered quietly to herself, nodding to affirm her own sensible reasoning. It did little to comfort her, however.

"He's probably lost."

There was another shift of noise and she jerked around at that, scowling heavily as she saw a tiny rodent scurrying up a tree trunk, acorns in hand. That's it, she was gonna go back to the camp grounds and go eat something.

Maybe even join Miyako for that trilogy thing.

"Boo."

Kari leeched back as she felt the hot blast of air caress the flesh of her neck, as if someone had just spoken behind her ear. She was yanked back as two strong arms found their way around her middle, tickling her.

The tiny brunette burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, trying her best to wriggle free from this horrid torture. They both ended up collapsing amongst the forest grounds, the soft soil and lush grass cushioning their fall. He had pinned himself on top of her, to keep her still from escaping his grasp. She had fought stoutly, near kneeing him in the groin area in the process.

She was a fighter, that was for damn sure.

"Fiine! YOU WIN!" She cried the declaration, unable to endure any more tickling lest she burst.

T.K. stopped his onslaught, smirking proudly from her admittance of defeat. They lay still for a moment, both trying to capture the breaths that escaped them. He had only placed his weight upon her to keep her at bay, honestly.

It was unintentional, when he rested his face in the delicate curve of her neck, the faint scent of strawberries filling his nose. She leaned her head back, resting, and heaved a slight moan of exhaustion.

And that slight moan of exhaustion went straight to his brain, frying any sense and formality to a crisp.

"T.K.?" She turned as she asked him, her lips a feather wisp away from his ear and her hot breath sending tingles down his spine.

He perked up at that, propping himself on his elbows. He had to maintain a sense of decorum here…had it been that long since he had been with a girl like this? Dear lord, he was acting more and more like this brother every day.

"Are you alright?" Her expression matched the concern in her voice, causing him to smile softly. He shook his head slightly, ridding his lecherous thoughts.

"Yeah…yeah, just dealing with the after effects of winning, not that you'd know."

Hikari gasped a little before moving the fastest he had ever seen her move, the French foreigner now finding himself pinioned to the ground.

"I let you win," She announced as a matter-of-factly, his arms twisted into some fancy arm lock her brother had taught her. She looked at him, grinning in an almost haughty way had it not been ruined by her sticking her tongue out.

"I didn't wanna make you feel bad for losing to a GIRL."

Hikari was too busy laughing at her own declaration (She really did think she was funny) to notice as T.K.'s expression shifted. She did take notice; however, as she felt him easily break free from her arm hold.

"T.K.?" It came out more of a whimper now, as he suddenly brought himself up into a sitting position, causing her to reel back somewhat.

"Pardon, would you think of it as terribly cheeky of me?" He asked and that elicited a rather perplexed face in response, head tilting to the side.

"Cheeky? Think of what?" His expression suddenly got very serious.

"If I kissed you."

-:-

Oh man, what am I even writing any more…is T.K. going to kiss her in the next chapter? Lord, what is Yamato going to do? And please, don't forget Taichi!? I can't. This is too much drama for me. Lol.

Anonymous: Aw! I'm super glad you checked the updates. I'm also glad you still gave it a chance to read, ya know! I hope you continue following the story, I really hope to finish it myself _

Koumi-Loccness_:_ Psh, any year for some YaKari or Koumi man lol. Our poor OTP's never get the respect they deserve T-T

PorcellainDollxx: First off, MAJOR thanks for correcting my poorly interwebz translated French. I hope you saw I corrected and properly accredited you for being so nice. ^_^ Maybe I could ask you a few French phrases for future parts in this story? So I don't sound like a bumbling fool? How is Canada this time of the year? :3 Probably better than here in the states.

Well, I hope everyone else enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to update soon. PLEASEEE, please, review! I really would appreciate it :[


	13. Chapter 13

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 13

-:-

There were certain things in life, that just were NOT fair.

In actuality, things could be far worse. There could be wars, famine, death…but to poor Kari, things were pretty bad. She wasn't precisely sure when everything had gone so damned confusing.

Back in California, she had a relatively simple life. Mom, dad, stalker brother and a nice house by the beach. She had some friends, good grades…she met Michael and they had both liked each other.

He asked her out and that was that. They dated and if it wasn't for her moving, maybe they would have been together longer.

But she wasn't in California anymore. She was in Japan.

And presently, she was straddling some blonde Frenchman who she quite literally met just yesterday. She felt like she was supposed to feel incredibly offended by his question.

Come on, they had JUST met yesterday. Who kisses someone after a DAY?

Obviously, someone like that didn't want a relationship. They just wanted the physicality of the whole ordeal. And she was supposed to be angry about it.

But maybe that in fact was the problem, that she wasn't angry. Even though she should be…even though Yamato…

Her inner musings came to a skidding, abrupt halt when she felt his large hand rake their way through her long brown hair. She leaned back a bit but he only pulled her closer, staring down at her with those damnable blue eyes of his.

He closed the distance between them and her breath hitched in the middle of her throat, her eyes flaring to wide rounded rims of fear and...anticipation?

'Ohgodohgod, push him away KARI! For heaven's sake you're with Yama!...aren't you?'

…it was a brief brush of heat, his lips tickling the side of her cheek as he placed the tiniest kiss there.

T.K. pulled back after, his own face a perfect scarlet red color and looking adorable to boot. His hand lingered in the thick of her silky mane, reveling in how incredibly smooth it was. Like water, flowing from a river.

He had only kissed her on the cheek. She pushed that dismal tone out of her head, ignoring that shadow of disappointment looming her thoughts.

"Sorry." The blonde muttered, now incredibly uncomfortable. He knew it. He knew he was seeing these signals the wrong way again.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had JUST met the girl. He knew short of the fact that she's American, had a brother that intended on killing him and had a hankering for macarons.

He was never this bold or brash, reckless or spontaneous. He was more…reserved and cautious, precise and thought out. He was never this…

God, he felt like his brother.

"N-no," The brunette managed as she too, tried to mask the blush that dared her cheeks.

"It's…I...why did you do it?"

She watched him, seemingly torn by some inner argument he was having with himself. He murmured something to himself but shook his head after that, deciding against it.

"I just…I-I had to. I'm generally not this…I'm usually not like that. I just…" T.K. bit at the corner of his lip, quite literally at a loss for words. What was he to say? He wasn't even sure of it himself.

"I just wanted to. I kind of just…I mean, I just met you and I know it's kind of creepy to say, I just like you Kari. I feel like I can just…"

He finally heaved, shoulders slumping forward as if a sign of defeat and resignation to his own thoughts.

"I feel like I can just like you. I'm not saying I like you like you, I mean..ugh Oh merde, soyez pas bête, I'm interested in you. I want to know more of you."

Now the brunette didn't know what do make of this. He just admitted he liked her…sort of. There was potential and there was no use in denying her own kind of like for him as well. Not to say she liked him liked him, she just…she also wanted to know more of him.

Yamato though…

"T.K…I'm kind of…with someone."

She felt her innards twist at the look of disbelief on this face, followed by an over-whelming shadow of defeat. He forced a tiny smile, though his eyes gave way to his own despair.

"I should've figured you had a boyfriend-"

"Well he's not my boyfriend," She was quick to interject, confounded by her own words and why she felt the need to inform him.

"He's…we're just kind of…I don't know what we are, actually."

There was a glimmer of hope and T.K. had been known by many to be a very optimistic, hopeful kid. He suddenly felt very happy, elated even.

"Kari, do you wanna join me for dinner tonight?" He saw the look of doubt on her face and he laughed at that, head shaking.

"I don't mean as a date, my birthday dinner. My family finally managed to fix their schedules out."

The American pondered the question for a moment. She couldn't really turn down his birthday dinner, that'd just be outright rude. And the rest of his family would be there…so it wouldn't be entirely awkward.

'He's still a friend if anything else, Kari.' A voice, sensibility she liked to believe, was lecturing her in her mind. And it made perfect sense, she had no right to be paranoid and assume an ulterior motive to everything.

"I promise, no kissing you." The blonde reached up and crossed over his heart, before extending his pinky finger. She giggled, realizing how absolutely crazy she was being.

What really could go wrong at a little birthday dinner? She latched her pinky with his.

"Alright alright, I'll go with you."

-:-

It was sometime later, where Hikari found herself floating around on her back in the Camp's pool. It was pleasantly empty, as all the campers had far more exciting endeavors to do than just go swimming.

Most of them had gone to a day trip to a near-by Amusement park, Miyako and Trumpet boy joining them. T.K. had went home, too, after the whole debacle in the forest.

Actually, it was really nice having a moment to herself. Now, she could really just…think. With no people, no distractions.

"Kari?"

The girl fluttered her eyes open, half annoyed by the intrusion. She flipped up off her back in the water, turning around to find a familiar Counselor standing by the pool's edge.

"Yamato…" She wasn't exactly sure what to say. She was happy to see him, honest, and was torn between wanting to run up and kiss him and also tell him everything that happened earlier.

The blonde flashed an all-knowing kind of grin, taking a quick glance over his shoulder, before beginning to undo the fastenings of his jeans. He shoved them off to reveal a pair of black and white swimming trunks. Then with two fistfuls of his T-shirt, he yanked the offending garment off his body.

For the amount of times she had seen the male without his shirt on, it would always seem to slip her mind how nice his body looked…those abs and the way his shoulders would glisten under the sunlight…

She was thankful when he leaped in, the water splashing her and knocking her out of her witless thoughts. The brunette released a startled yelp when he re-surfaced behind her and pulled her back down under water with him.

They both came back up together, gasping for breathes and Hikari splashed him a little for pulling her down in the first place. She was frowning and Yamato lowered his lips to her ear.

"Oh Kari, you can't really stay mad at me, can you?" He asked, voice pitched a bit lower on purpose. The diminutive female swallowed thickly at that, absently licking her lips in response.

"W-Well…it still wasn't nice!" She sputtered and recoiled away from him, knowing full well she wouldn't stand a chance if he was going to be THAT close again. She swam towards the deeper end but to no avail, as the Life Guard kept up pace with her.

"Oh Kari I think I could make it up to you." He was whispering it behind her ear, reminiscent of her earlier and guilt began to writhe knots in her stomach.

Yamato was somewhat surprised when the auburn-haired little minx suddenly spun about in the water, latching her arms up around his neck and kissed him. It was all he could do but let her kiss him, lest he completely lose his footing and take them both under the waters.

When she finally let him go, he only stared back down at her with pleasantly dazed confusion shadowing in his eyes. He had been efficiently kissed senseless…not that he minded, but generally speaking he was usually the kisser, not the one being kissed.

"Well, how'd you spend your day off?" He finally inquired, having gathered most of his senses.

She seemed to hesitate with her answer, before shrugging casually and forcing a tight-lipped smile.

"Miyako tried to get me to watch that Lord of the Rings marathon, so I kinda just wandered around I guess."

The answer seemed sufficient enough for Yamato's curiosity, Kari herself forcefully ignoring the gnawing remorse worming in her chest. She had nothing to feel bad about.

Because nothing happened. And T.K. was just a friend…

…right? Right.

-:-

Later that evening, Hikari was hurrying about her cabin as she got ready for T.K.'s birthday dinner. Most of her bunkmates were still thankfully out, because she was in no mood to explain her plans for the night.

It was a flurry of garments, hair pins and accessories as she tried her best to come up with the right outfit. He had said it was semi-formal; his mother was going to be wearing a dress so she figured it would also be wise to wear one too.

Better to be over-dressed, than under-dressed her own mother used to constantly tell her.

The cabin-door suddenly fell open and she snatched up her towel around herself, to keep decent. She was only in her bra and shorts at the time, having changed out of her third outfit concept.

Yamato was standing in the entranceway, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed above his chest.

"I guess I should've knocked." He muttered though he didn't seem all too contrite, his lips twitching as he tried not to smirk.

The tiny brunette only nodded; face a pretty pink color, as she stalked over to her bed to retrieve a blouse. She was just about to put it on but stopped, as Yamato made no move to look away or at least shield his eyes.

"Yama." Her voice came out more of a plea rather than the firm, stern tone she had intended. He merely glanced back at her, unabashed and flashed a toothy grin.

"Unless your bra is any less than your bathing suit, I don't see the problem here."

Her eyes rounded to the size of saucers at his remark, trying her best to mask her own embarrassment and unease. She made no argument, instead turning her back to him as she tried to maneuver her shirt on whilst holding up the towel at the same time.

She gasped a little when a pair of hands reached around her and held the towel up for her. The exposed skin of her back was practically burning at being in such close proximity of him. Crimson pink eyes fluttered up to look at him, trying her best to ignore the feel of his toned muscle arms around her.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to get dressed?" He questioned softly, eyebrows lifting suggestively. Sometimes, she wanted to hit him and others she just wanted to kiss him.

Presently, she wasn't sure how she felt.

"Though at this angle, I've got to say I have a lovely view."

She followed his gaze and sputtered, forgetting her previous inhibitions and pulled the T-shirt on vengefully. The towel plopped unceremoniously at her feet; Yamato's teasing laughter ringing in her ears.

"So, what brings you here?" Kari asked sweetly enough but the dry censure was not lost on the tall blonde. He allowed himself to rest his chin at the curve of her shoulder, arms settling around her middle.

"Just wanted to see you before I go." She tilted her head slightly, eyes wide.

"I have some family things to handle."

Kari didn't bother asking, as she recalled how the family thing was a touchy subject with Yamato. Instead, she allowed herself to settle into him as he began to sway them back and fro, with no particular reason at all.

"So," He murmured against the nape of her neck, his lips placing tiny open mouthed kisses there.

"You have any plans?"

The seventeen-year-old swallowed heavily, trying her best to ignore the nuzzling male at her side. She felt Yamato grin into neck, making a dangerous trail of kisses upward, to the spot just below her ear.

"You have any plans?" He parroted and as soon as he did, a familiar ringing alarm blared from his shorts pockets. He scowled heavily as he snatched his still ringing cellphone out of his pocket.

Kari felt incredibly cold when he pulled away, turning to watch as he glanced at the tiny device, notably irritated. He then sighed, head shaking before leaning over to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"I gotta go now. I'll see you later, Kari."

She nodded twice and waved goodbye as he disappeared behind the creaking cabin door. Her gaze lingered before she perked up, remembering the task at hand. She was supposed to be getting ready.

As she took a fleeting glance at the clock mounted on the wall, her eyes bulged with mortification. She only had 20 minutes to get ready before T.K. came to get her and she wasn't even dressed yet!

-:-

Sometime later, Hikari stood nervous by the camp's entrance, fiddling with the skirts of her dress in nervous habit. She was never good at meeting new people, let alone parents. And who knows if she even wore the right kind of dress or shoes or…god, help her.

After a few more tries, 7 or so dresses later, the American decided on a delicate white number. It was made of airy chiffon, hanging off of one shoulder by a silver clip thus leaving the other one completely bare. The delicate skirt fell just above her knees like wispy clouds. She hadn't thought to bring any formal shoes, because really who would need some nice heels or wedges to go camping.

So a pair of simple silver sandals encased her feet, one silver bangle on her bare arm. With 20 minutes to get ready and most of it designated to wardrobe decision, she left her hair up in her traditional pony-tail, save for the shiny silver hair bobble clasped through her hair.

"You look amazing."

Her own doubts and insecurities forgotten, Hikari glanced up to find T.K. standing just in front of her. She was so engrossed in her own inner musings, she must not have noticed.

He was dressed in a simple white button up, the sleeved rolled up several times to his elbows. He had a silk green tie around his neck and a pair of pleasantly snug black slacks encased his bottom half.

He smiled at her, suddenly bending forward and extending an elbow.

"Shall we, mademoiselle?"

-:-

"Dammit Hiroaki, you can't smoke in here."

It was a beautiful French-Japanese fusion restaurant, lively and bustling with the late night dinner crowd. Delicate violin music wafted through the air of the busy, but tiny restaurant.

And in the far corner table, over by the beautiful water display, three people sat with two vacant chairs. A tall, burly man sighed a little before flicking out his freshly lit cigarette into his cup of tea.

Yamato Ishida only groaned, leaning over and downing his glass of water in a single swig. He was itching for some alcohol, or a smoke…but mom would freak out. He leaned back in his seat instead, staring at his parents with weary eyes.

Hiroaki Ishida was a tired man, a head of chocolate brown tresses topping his tall frame. His eyes were a steely blue color, that seemed to change into a hazy grey when angry and a cerulean blue when happy. He wore a slightly tattered pastel yellow button up, the top buttons undone and a loosely tied navy blue tie around his neck.

He sat at the table with a pack of cigarettes in his hand, absently flicking one of them in and out of the box in habit.

Yamato glanced over at his mother, Nancy, who looked vexed beyond belief. His mother was a tiny woman, barely reaching his shoulders. Her hair fell straight and simple to her shoulders, the lemony gold tendrils falling into her bright blue eyes.

It had been 7 years since his mother and father split up, but every time they met it seemed like the fire hadn't died down. Not even a little bit.

When Yamato was younger, he liked to believe it was because they were still in love. But he was older now and not that stupid.

"So mom, where's Takeru?" The nineteen-year-old inquired, reaching over to snatch a piece of bread from the complimentary basket.

Nancy's once irritated expression shifted as she turned to her eldest son, smiling cheerfully.

"T.K.'s bringing a female friend with him."

The caught everyone's aware, causing the two males to stare at each other incredulously before turning back to the petite woman by their side. Hiroaki, for what was probably the first time since arriving at the restaurant, placed his pack of cigarettes into his pocket and smiled.

"You never mentioned T.K. had a girlfriend, Nance."

"He says she's just a friend, Hiro." She murmured in reply, returning the use of their old nicknames for each other. Hiroaki blinked a little, and then nodded with a grin, settling back into his chair.

Yamato could do little more than watch as his parents fell into a comfortable silence. They both had a tiny satisfied smile on their faces, as if they both knew a secret they weren't telling him.

He only shook his head. They were just being cordial…he wasn't 12 anymore. He knew they weren't getting back together.

"I've had lots of 'friends', mom." The nineteen-year-old muttered before rising from his chair. He lifted his hand up at the questioning stares he was receiving, head shaking.

"I'm just gonna go use the bathroom. I've had like 3 cups of water already waiting for Takeru."

The former married couple nodded and watched as their eldest offspring disappeared behind some hallways that lead to the restrooms. It was relatively awkward, to be honest.

Most of their conversations were curt and to the point and now they were stuck sitting at this table. Alone. Together.

"How has 'Mato been?" The slender blonde questioned earnestly enough, taking a sip from her glass of water. It was empty, however.

Nancy always had this horrible habit of sipping her water throughout conversations, generally forgetting to ask for a refill all together.

Hiroaki leaned over and swapped his own full glass of water for her empty one, almost out of habit. She smiled appreciatively in response.

"He's been fine…working at that camp we used to send the boys to as kids." Hiroaki replied, absently nibbling on piece of the bread as he talked.

"He even restored Old Reliable."

Nancy stifled a laugh before she placed her drink down, leaning into her ex-husband.

"I can't believe it…that old Corvette still gets around? There were a lot of memories in that old thing." Hiroaki glanced up at her and she faltered at that familiar glint of memory and knowing shadowing his eyes.

"Yeah, a lot of them."

Nancy flushed as her own remembrances came flooding back with full force. He stared back at her in that weird strange way that made her knees feel like jelly. Sometimes, she really wondered where everything got so…

"Mom! Dad!"

The two snapped up from their reverie to see their youngest brood approaching with an excited smile. Hiroaki coughed a little, averting his eyes away as he cleared his throat.

"My birthday boy!" The older man rose from his chair and caught the much younger male in a bear hug.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me." T.K. hissed through grit teeth, Hiroaki ignoring his son's pleas and continuing to hug him so. Hikari giggled lightly behind him and at that, the Patriarch lifted his gaze.

"Care to introduce us to your friend?"

T.K. smiled sheepishly, finally having broken free from his father's hug. He cleared his throat before turning to the female at his side, taking her by the hand and guiding her forward.

"This is my friend Kari. Kari, this is my father Hiroaki and my mother Nancy."

Hikari beamed as she greeted the two, leaning over and giving them a salutatory shake of the hand. Outwardly, she seemed like nothing but smiles and ease. Inside, she felt as if she were going to explode.

Were they judging her? They had to be judging her…did they think she was weird? Ugly? A bad person? She knew she should have done something with her hair, they probably thought she was so lazy. A ponytail? Really?

"Well Kari, it's nice to meet you." Nancy said, motioning airily towards the two empty seats at her side. The two teens happily complied, T.K. gently easing the chair open for Kari's seating first.

"You are a very pretty girl!"

The seventeen-year-old flushed at the remark, murmuring a thank you in response. T.K. eagerly leaned forward to snatch the basket of complimentary bread, bringing it closer to him before taking a bite.

"So where's 'Mato?" The birthday celebrant questioned over a mouthful of bread and butter, spewing crumbs as he spoke.

"He's in the restroom, and don't talk with your mouth full!" Nancy chastised with a glower, hurriedly cleaning the crumbs and mess on the table. Hiroaki only laughed at his ex-wife's nit-picking, turning his attentions to the young brunette at the table.

"So Kari, has my son T.K. been treating you nicely?"

Hikari only laughed and in fact laughed harder as T.K. turned and gave his father a very pointed glare. She nodded before reaching for her own piece of bread, nibbling delicately.

"Yes yes, sir. He has been nothing but a gentleman. But if you don't mind me asking, who's 'Mato?"

"Our eldest son," Nancy answered before lifting her arm up and motioning towards across the room.

"In fact here he comes."

Hikari watched as T.K. leapt up from his chair with fevered vigor, turning and walking towards the other male. She smiled and shifted in her seat as well to get a better view.

And then she stopped smiling, all together.

"Takeru!" Yamato laughed and released a faint "Oomph" as his younger sibling hurled himself at him with a hug. They continued to get more re-acquainted, what with Yamato ruffling up T.K.'s hair and T.K. elbowing the older male in the abdomen for good measure.

"Sure took you long enough in the bathroom, brother." The youngest blonde muttered and Yamato only frowned as he wiped off the crumbs from the front of his shirt.

"Did you leave me any food or is all of it on my shirt?" T.K. only rolled his eyes, absently wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well come on, I want you to meet my friend." Yamato grinned at that, nudging the other blonde with a suggestive air.

"Ah, mom told me it was a 'friend.' Little Takeru has a girlfriend huh?" This caused the birthday boy in question to blush fiercely, which in turn only caused his older brother to erupt into crude laughter.

"She isn't my girlfriend, 'Mato. She's kind of with someone anyway."

The nineteen-year-old took note of the slightly bitter tone towards the end and his teasing expression softened considerably. He threw his arm around the boy's shoulders with a knowing sigh.

"Kind of doesn't mean she's taken, dear brother. And you are related to ME after all. I don't think she could resist the charm."

Takeru only rolled his eyes at his brother's haughty remark, tugging him towards the dinner table where the other guests sat.

"Well 'Mato this is my friend," He motioned airily towards the tiny slip of a girl sitting at the table, whose back was currently turned to them.

Yamato didn't seem to wait for the formalities however, pivoting around the table with one of those trademark smirks of his. But that sly little grin soon faded away however.

"Kari?"

-:-

Well, happy belated Valentine's day readers! I hope it was a pleasant day with your loved ones. Did you enjoy this chapter? Hope you did. I'm actually considering writing another fic…I know, I know…I should finish this first but ahaha. So, any suggestions?

"Oh merde, soyez pas bête" – oh shit, don't be silly. *Again thanks PorcelainDollxx, for the quick French lessons :3

PorcelainDollxx: First question, how was that translation? *crosses fingers* Wish I had you in my back pocket for moments of my sad French attempts in fanfiction. Though late, I assume that Storm Nemo? I hated it and I also hate winter. You can't even really have fun in this kind of weather. The strange relationship I formed between Yamato and T.K. is so weird, for them caring about each other so much, you'd figure they'd catch on about Kari and junk.

Koumi-Loc: Eh, Taira is okay. I guess I found it a bit over-done? I've read some quality fics with them but hm, do you write anything?

So guys, you should totally review. Mainly because it makes me happy and doesn't it make YOU happy knowing you made someone else happy? I think it should.


	14. Chapter 14

**That Summer Heat**: Chapter 14

-:-

"Kari?"

There was an impossibly long stretch of silence afterwards. Kari was fighting the all-consuming urge to get up and leave the table. She blinked a few times, even reaching up to rub her eyes as well, to clear her vision.

Nope, her eyes were in fact NOT failing her. Yamato stood there, right before her.

In all the times she had seen him dressed (and also in various states of undress, as well), she had never seen him this cleaned up. A snug slate grey button up encased his upper half, tucked into a pair of deep navy blue slacks. He even had a blue and silver striped tie, folded neatly around his neck.

Despite the formal attire, his hair was still left wild and unbound. He looked the same and so different, all at once.

And presently, he was staring at her in a way that made her want to cry.

It varied, from a moment of stunned shock to that of wounded betrayal. The usual bright sapphire depths had deepened considerably, to a hazy grey color.

"You two know each other?" It was Nancy who broke the silence, casting a highly confused stare between the two.

Kari watched as Yamato's expression suddenly dead-panned, hardened and void of any emotion. He coughed a little before turning to pull out his chair, plopping down rather unceremoniously.

"I met her at the camp, mom." T.K. offered, seemingly oblivious to the high tension between the two.

"They've probably seen each other around."

"She's in my music activity, actually." Yamato finally spoke, voice deeper like a grumble and flat, with no hint of feeling at all.

Hiroaki perked up at that, also unaware, and turned a playful grin to their female companion.

"I'd hope my other son has been treating you well?"

The seventeen-year-old hesitated to reply, glancing up at Yamato who refused to look back at her. He was, in fact, looking at everything in the vicinity BUT her. She took note of the rest of the table's expectant faces, before forcing a weak smile.

"Yes, yes of course," She murmured so softly it was barely audible. She cleared her throat a little and forced her weakened smile to a much happier one, though it did not seem genuine.

"You've both seemed to raise such gentleman."

Nancy smiled with the pride only a mother could have, before waving down a waiter and they all began to place down their orders. They had gone through the appetizers, though Yamato was unusually uninterested in the whole ordeal. Usually the endless pit of all foods, he only poked and prodded the salad and soup courses.

T.K. took note of it but decided he'd ask him about it later, not wanting to ruin the mood of the meal with such personal discussion. They got through the general getting to know you stuff, where you're from and what it was like here or there.

But now, as they waited for their entrees to come out, they had seemingly run out of things to talk about.

"So, what else do you do in the camp?" Nancy inquired over a cup of water, sipping and fiddling with the glass as she was wont to do.

"Well aside from music, I do take some swimming lessons. I always enjoyed swimming, even when I was really little." Was Hikari's quiet reply, delicately twirling a spoonful of her miso soup.

"She's a real good swimmer," T.K. offered with a smile, having finished his soup a while ago.

"She even tried to teach me, but you know I just can't swim for some reason."

"Oh really?" Yamato finally spoke up, for the first time lifting his gaze towards the rest of the people around him. He ignored his mother's scowling expression at his obvious un-cordial behavior.

"Yeah," T.K. shrugged as he settled back into his seat, absently smoothing out the wrinkles from his shirt and tie.

"We went swimming in the camp lake. Well, Kari went swimming and I kind of just stood there."

The eldest brother shifted his questioning stare towards the female in question, who peered back at him rather guiltily. She wasn't exactly sure why, she hadn't done anything wrong…had she?

She had to get out of here somehow, go out and get some fresh air. Things were just too outright awkward for things of this sort. Seriously. She felt like she didn't need to feel so guilty because T.K. was JUST a friend.

Right? Sure he had kissed her but it had been on the cheek and things like that weren't grounds for infidelity.

Were they?

"I-I'm terribly sorry, I'm just going to excuse myself for a moment. I just have to use the restroom." Hikari stammered and feigned a smile at the concerned looks she received. T.K. made a move to stand from his seat, but she declined his offer.

He did, however, turn and watched as she disappeared behind the hallways of the restaurant that lead to the bathroom. He turned his seat with an excited grin, glancing expectantly between his parents.

"Well, what did you think of her?"

"She just seems so sweet and lovely, albeit a bit quiet." Nancy answered earnestly enough, nodding to her own agreement of her words.

"Yeah," Hiroaki followed soon after.

"She's a very pretty girl."

The youngest blonde beamed proudly at that, elated by the satisfaction his parents had. He directed his attentions to his older brother, whose opinion was vital to him above all else.

"Well, how about you 'Mato? Do you like her?"

T.K. watched as his brother seemed to shift uncomfortably in his seat, which in turn caused him to become incredibly confused. Yamato Ishida was never this squeamish and uncertain.

His brother always knew the answer.

"..'Mato?"

The question remained unanswered as Hikari re-entered the dining room, looking considerably unsettled. When she finally reached the table and sat down, she looked sick to her stomach.

"Are you okay, Kari?" It was T.K., leaning close enough to her that no one else at the table could hear.

The brunette in question heard his concerned inquiry, really, but she was far more pre-occupied with the other blonde across from her. He still was making a good show of ignoring her.

She really wanted to pull him aside and explain everything…even though everything was really just nothing. Admittedly, it may not have been the most honest situation but it certainly wasn't an outright lie.

The girl wrenched up from her inner turmoil when she felt a hand slide over hers, giving it a re-assuring squeeze. Her eyes fluttered up to match a pair of deep cerulean blue ones, every inch etched with worry.

Then, she glanced around the table to find his parents matched the same concern. She forced on a bright smile, silently thanking herself that no one else could see their hand holding under the table.

"Sorry I took so long," She murmured, reaching up with both hands (and efficiently, breaking free from the hand holding) to shove a few tendrils away from her face.

"The line to the bathroom was kind of ridiculous; I almost thought I needed a reservation to get in there."

That caused the table (well, all save for one individual) to laugh, muttering remarks of agreement. Hikari continued to smile, wide and seemingly happy.

Seemingly.

-:-

The dinner had been nothing less of delicious. If there was one good thing about this night, it was the food.

After the meal had finished they had all parted ways, though not without Nancy insisting she see Kari again. T.K. had intended on walking Kari back to the camp, but apparently his mother was going to meet up with some near-by family and they also wanted to see T.K.

"Oh that'll be okay, Yamato's going back to the camp so you can drive her." Hiroaki declared, sounding absolutely nonchalant about the whole thing. But his gaze was stern, if not deadly, assuring to his eldest son that there was no other option.

The young girl wasn't going to be walking home alone and it would just be a poor reflection on his part.

And now, she was sitting in the passenger's side of the corvette, idly waiting for Yamato to return. He had mumbled something about a bathroom stop before leaving to drive back.

Though, she didn't really believe it. She thought he was just stalling the whole ordeal of having to even see her. Hell, maybe he snuck out the bathroom window and left her there.

She shook her head at that, realizing it'd be a cold day in Hell before he left his old baby.

The sound of the car door swinging open caught her aware, watching as Yamato slipped into the driver's side. He still ignored her, reaching over to start the ignition…but stopped when he found his keys no longer there.

He blinked, before reaching up and feeling about his person for the keys to no avail. Glancing around the vehicle and console, he was annoyed as it was nowhere to be seen.

"I have them." Kari spoke up and he finally looked her way, focusing on the set of keys she dangled before him. He made a move to grab them but she jerked her hand back, burying the keys into her bag.

"Give me the keys." He muttered voice flat and void of any emotion.

"No, not until you listen to me!" Kari heaved as she carefully hid her bag behind her, before turning in her seat to face him fully. She was now perched on her knees.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about tonight, but I didn't know T.K. was your brother! But I don't see what is so wrong with hanging out with a friend, especially for a birthday dinner. It's not like we're going out on some kind of romantic date!"

The blonde remained indifferent to her words, heaving a tired sigh before reaching his arm out, hand opened expectantly.

"I want to go home. Give me my keys."

Her explanation seemed to fall onto deaf ears and she felt her eyes begin to grow warm and watery at that. God, she was such a cry baby sometimes! She fought the urge stoutly, sniffling the wetness in her nose.

"Yama please, you have to know nothing happe-" She hesitated, eyes teary before continuing. "Listen, we hung out like twice and last time, he kissed me on the cheek BUT I didn't know really, he kind of just did it. But nothing else happened and we're just friends, I like you! Yama-"

He suddenly came at her and she gasped as he was suddenly on top of her, his hands reaching around her being wildly. He then snatched the purse she had wedged between her person and the car door.

He yanked the little bag open and shoved an angry fist through its contents, before extracting jingling keys.

He tossed the tiny purse in his back seat, the sound of the item plopping on the seat strangely satisfying to him. The tires screeched and burned into the paved way, as he peeled out onto the roads like a bat out of Hell.

-:-

It was a silent ride back, to say the least. Not even the usually gentle hum of the radio played, the radio turned off throughout the whole ordeal. Sometime in between, Kari had begun to openly cry, reaching up to cover her face.

When they finally arrived back at the camp, the poor girl was still sobbing into the palms of her hands. He had turned off the car already and hesitated to open the door, shifting his gaze to look at her through his peripherals.

His chest splintered in two, trying rather ardently to fight the urge to just scoop her up and hold her as she cried. She had lied to him…with his brother of all people.

'Well maybe if you had taken some time to talk to Takeru you would've known…'

Yamato scowled at that little voice chiming in the back of his mind, stoutly ignoring it. He wasn't wrong here, to be mad. She had even said they kissed! Albeit on the cheek, but a kiss is still a kiss.

And failing to tell someone something is still a lie.

Kari suddenly jerked up and swung the car door open, bursting out of the vehicle and practically sprinting back to her cabin. Yamato remained in the driver's seat, staring after her and terribly confused.

-:-

"Kari, maybe you should go to the infirmary!"

The next day, Hikari remained coiled up in her blanket and out in out refused to leave bed. Even with the ever persistent attempts from Miyako, the girl stood dead set on not leaving her bed whatsoever.

The other girls tried to ask what was wrong, asked exactly what happened last night for her to feel so down and out. However, the brunette stayed strangely silent on the matter and just buried herself deeper into her bed.

All the other girls had given up and gone to their activities like usual, all save for Miyako. The lilac-haired female had missed breakfast, music activity and by the looks of it was going to miss her little meeting with Iori she had promised. She finally heaved a sigh, lifting up off the mattress.

"Kari," She hesitated, staring down at the mound of blankets with sad eyes.

"I'll be back later when you're ready to talk about it, okay?"

She lingered for a moment, awaiting some kind of response, but only shook her head when didn't receive one.

Beneath the blankets, Kari listened to the soft patter of feet walking away and the old door creaking shut in a loud clamor. The brunette grunted in frustration, kicking the blankets off of her and satisfied as they plopped onto the ground.

"Well, you royally messed this one up, didn't you?" She muttered to no one in particular, glaring endlessly at the wooden ceiling before her. She blinked away the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

'You were wrong.' A voice echoed in her mind, sounding disappointed and disapproving.

'You were having too much fun with someone who wasn't your boyfriend and you didn't think to tell him about it. So, you were wrong.'

Kari rolled over onto her side, drawing her knees up to her chest as she let out a warbling sigh. Her eyes still hurt from crying last night and she was in no mood to cry again.

She abruptly jerked up from her position at the sound of the cabin door creaking open. Her puffy, red eyes widened to see the source of all her turmoil and agony for the past few weeks just standing in the doorway.

He looked back at her with unaffected eyes, entering the cabin and tossing something or another onto her bed. It was her purse that she forgot last night, after bursting out of his car in tears and running all the way back home.

Yamato had never seen her like this before. He had never seen Kari so…miserable. And despite his efforts, it hurt like all hell to know it was his fault and that even after night had passed, she was still crying.

Not that he fared any better. He couldn't bring himself to get up and leave the car last night, so he just sat there. The whole night. He had been unreasonable, outright mean even.

She had pleaded for a moment to trust her and he had thrown it back in her face, chalking her up to someone no better than the other girls who had used and abused him.

The blonde heaved a heavy sigh, head shaking. He glanced at Kari with careful eyes, watching as she fiddled with the zipper of her purse, eyes downcast.

"Kari." Yamato began and efficiently caught her aware, her gaze lifting up daringly. His voice sounded ever soothing, almost forgiving.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, okay? I never meant to. I was just very angry and I suppose….I suppose I could've handled it better."

It seems that all it took because the spritely young female leapt up from her bed and launched herself at him, locking her arms around his neck. Yamato felt the urge to smile a little, laugh even but he fought it steadfast.

"Yama please," It was barely a whisper and it made his insides hurt…this was going to make things harder.

"You have to know that-"

"Kari let me stop you," He intervened, pulling back and causing the girl in his arms to step back a little. He did miss how nice she felt in his arms, how pleasant she smelled…

"You have got to understand something…Takeru is my brother. And he likes you too much for it just to be a passing thing. He's my kid brother, ya'know? And if you make him happy…am I really going to be the one to take that away?"

It's funny how quickly emotions can go, from elated to positively broken the next. The seventeen-year-old began shaking her head as she began to feel her eyes water. This wasn't happening and no, it wasn't supposed to be like this, she wasn't…

Yamato licked his lips a little, his throat gone bone dry as he was completely lost as to what to do. He had this whole speech in his mind about how he would bow out and she should give Takeru a chance but god she was going to cry again. He clenched his teeth, shifting his gaze so he wouldn't see the pain in her crimson eyes.

"So, I figured…I figured you go get to know him and I'll just…I'll just bow out and…"

"But I don't want him!" Kari half whined, half cried and stomped her foot rather hard for good measure. She reached up and wiped the tears away angrily with the back of her hand, glaring up at the blonde in question.

"Maybe if I didn't know you, I'd like T.K. but I know you, Yama. I know you."

The silence that followed was deafening as the two could do more than just stand there and stare at each other. It was never supposed to be this hard. And maybe if Hikari had talked to Yamato first. Or maybe if Yamato had taken time to talk to Takeru.

Yamato made a move to walk away, he was going to leave and maybe clear his mind a little. But Kari was quick to catch him, perching up on her tippy toes and covering his lips with her own.

The Counselor could do little more than have her latch her arms around his neck and kiss him. He really wanted to shove her off and walk out but damn him if he didn't miss this.

The kiss was needy, demanding to show him exactly why he needed to stay. Here. With her. Now. And he wasn't doing much to get rid of her otherwise, his own hands settling at the curve of her hips.

God, she felt so good Christ, why did she feel so good?

He groaned a little as he finally buckled and began to kiss her back, drawing his arm around her and bringing her closer. She belonged to him as much as he to her.

And that's why they stood no chance, really. The door creaking open and a startled gasp.

"Kari?"

-:-

So can we talk about how late this update was? I suppose the Mid-semester rut got the best of me. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go. I was half torn between having some wonderful brother fighting but like, it was have been too contrived I thought. I don't know actually what I'm talking about, I'm rambling.

Happy belated Easter! For those who partake in it. :3 I hope you all are faring well!

InnerVerO: Goal achieved! :3 Always love to kill readers with chapters man.

PorcelainDollxx: Ah my dear French teacher, I do have an affinity for cliff-hangers I think…makes sure to keep the reader interested enough to come back xp I always imagined Tai to just be unreasonably unreasonable with Kari…in every aspect of her life. It's kind of cute, really. I'm also usually a TKxKari fan but eh…I think I just got sick of seeing SO MANY of them, albeit well written just…yeah. Let's cross our fingers to me not screwing this up

Lorac XY: Can I just say that I love you and I would love to give you cookies? The YaKari writer comment made me swoon and die like 10 different times. Hell, there are sometimes when I read my own story and go 'bleh'

xxBroken21xx: Yeah, I actually didn't expect myself to turn this story into what it is now lol. I'm kind of winging it. Hope you liked the update :3

doragon no mizu: You are so sweet! I honestly never thought I'd ever catch anyone from when I first updated this eons ago. It's so comforting to know that you're there! I know my updating, was well, shitty. And I'm happy to hear you think I've improved a bit, I'd like to think so also. :3 Thanks my loyal reader!

Koumi-Loc: I actually did try giving your name a whirl on the search engine, but nothing showed up strangely?

Well, thanks to all my super nice and rad readers! You guys really do inspire me to egg on and I hope you can deal with my lame updating schedule!


End file.
